A Broly's Fairy Tail
by Titanfall007
Summary: I am going to be doing a reboot of this again later.
1. New Chance

New Chance

**Hello! I don't know if there are others out there of this story. Honestly there probably already is this should be fun and a new story to write! My main pairing right now as I was thinking would be Broly x Erza for the story. I don't plan on making it a harem type thing, so I will keep this strictly between Erza Broly. I WILL MAKE ONE EXCEPTION! I don't mind making it where there's two, but don't get me wrong here. I only want two and no more. I was planning on doing just Erza, but I think that wouldn't have been very fun. I hope you guys enjoy! **

"I don't care! Get this thing out of here!" The King boomed at everyone.

"Yes, King Vegeta! What do you want us to do with him?" A Saiyan scientist tensed up.

"Send him far away, I don't want him near this place". King Vegeta waved his hand to the side.

"How about a distant planet on the outer world. A planet called Earthland?" A Saiyan spoke up.

"Yes, do it quickly". King Vegeta looked at him.

* * *

** A few Minutes Later **

"Please! King Vegeta! Don't do this! My son could help us overthrow King Cold!" A scared Paragus pleaded.

"I already did, and that's final! You can do what you wish, stay here or go find your son". King Vegeta shouted.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" Paragus turned to find his son, "Where did you send him!" Paragus demanded.

"Planet Vampa". King Vegeta lied. Then Paragus stormed off to find his lost son, he will train his son. He will get him stronger, he will make sure King Vegeta pays for what he did.

* * *

** Earthland **

A space pod comes flying down as it crashes down in a forest. The five-year-old Broly walks out looking around. He looked around as he found himself lost. He didn't know where he was or what to do. Then he turns around to find a giant green animal come out of nowhere. The thing was it was tall and stood on all fours. It looked like a weasel that was green. **(Since it is a different planet, I want Broly to still have that traditional green fur. Since Broly doesn't know what height is or anything like that. This thing is about the size of a bear, reasons for making it smaller than the original anime is A, a different world, and B, this is fanfic). **

Broly looked at the creature and smiled. It seems like a nice friend he could play with. Broly was already adept to his powers began to dodge the animal's attacks. Broly showed that he meant no harm and wanted to be friends. The boy dodged the beast for several hours until the beast grew tired. Broly sat down next to the beast as his stomach growled for food. The young Saiyan looked around as he went hunting and came back with some wolves he killed. Broly had no way of means to cook it. He began to devour the food until he came across some strange people.

These people were done at their camp and left a fire pit warm. Broly sat on the branch and watched from afar as they cooked their meat. Broly was curious as they left leaving the fire warm, but not burning. Broly grabbed a stick and threw it in the fire. The fire grew to as he added the wood. Broly smiling, he gathered more sticks and threw them into the fire. He began to cook his meat he found. The first one her cooked he overcooked it as it was burned. He threw it at the green weasel that followed him. The thing shouted, "BAH!" As is gobbled up the food. The caused Broly to chuckle, "B-b-bah!" Broly smiled at the animal. Broly gave it some more meat at the animal grew calm around Broly. Broly smiled as he went back to trying to cook his dinner once again. This time he cooks it better than before as it was slightly burnt but had juices which made him eat it faster.

Broly looked at his green little friend, "Bah! That's your name!" Broly smiled as he gave Bah another piece of meat to eat.

* * *

** Time Skip 6 Years **

Broly grew over the years, as he began to grow as he was too big for his Saiyan Armor. He was forced to take the pelts of dead wolves he gathered. The wolves luckily reproduced like rabbits as he would hunt them often. Broly made deals with a fur trader named Arthur Morgan **(Red Dead Redemption 2 HELL YEAH!)** as he was a kind gentle old man. He was like a grandfather for Broly who helped him out time to time. Broly supplied him with wolves where he harvested the pelt and made clothes to sell and make clothes for Broly. Bah also became close friends with Arthur as they decided to live in a cabin Arthur and Broly built in the forest. Broly was adopted by Arthur at the age of 7 two years after Broly landed on Earthland.

**Flashback **

It has been two years since Broly has landed on Earthland. He was growing out of his armor and needed new clothing, all he could do was sling wolf pelts her learned to harvest after watching hunters. He would use his finger enhanced like a blade to make precision cuts to the animal pelts. As Broly was just wandering around with pelts at his home in a cave. He saw an old man coming into the cave to take a rest.

"Who are you"'. Broly asked as the old man approached.

"Oh! I'm sorry there, I didn't realize someone else is living here?" The old man smiled as he put down his bear pelt hood.

"What that on your head?" Broly asked.

"Ah, this? This is a bear pelt! I made it into clothing! Do you like it?" Arthur asked. Then a boy with black hair, wearing strange armor and a brown tail came out of the darkness. He had black eyes, tan skin, and was very muscular for a child his age.

"Yeah, it's like the furry things I have here". Broly points at his pelts that was covering his torso. It was slapped on his body to wear like a cloak, but not properly sewed together.

"What are you doing living out here by yourself?" The man asked.

"I'm just out here by myself. I have Bah here as my friend". Broly smiled as he rubbed Bah's head.

"Where are your parents' kid?" Arthur asked another question as he was intrigued by this boy.

"P-parents? What are those?" Broly asked.

"You know, a mom and a dad? People, who take care of you and love you?" Arthur was concerned.

"No, I don't have those. I got Bah! He is like a person who helps take care of me!" Broly smiled as he hugged his best friend.

Arthur just smiled, he could safely assume that he was on his own and had no parents. "Listen here kid, I am not here to hurt you. How long have you been living here?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I don't know, been here a while I guess" Broly looks at the old man.

The man smiles, "Seems you like to collect animal pelts, and seems you need a new wardrobe! How about this, you find me more of these". Arthur grabs a pelt from his bag and shows it to Broly, "I can make you a nice set of clothing to make you look really cool!" Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, okay then! Then name is Broly! Nice to meet you!" Broly smiled. Broly had no outside contact with really anyone. This is the first time anyone has ever tried befriend Broly.

"Broly eh? Interesting name kids, what do you say? We got a deal?" Arthur smiles sticking his hand out.

"Sure!" Broly grabbed the man's hand and smiled.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

It has been many years as the small family grew up together. Broly has grown not just physically, but also mentally. He was a good kid who listens to Arthur, they were family and Broly cared a lot for his father like figure. However, today was another sad day Broly must live through as he must live on his own once again. A while back, some trapper mistook Bah as game and shot and killed Bah. Broly went on a rampage as he punched the man through a boulder killing him. Arthur came running out of the cabin stopping Broly's rampage.

In Broly's rampage, Broly struck Arthur in his leg breaking his thigh bone and injuring his knee badly. Broly snapped out of his rage and was crying. He hurt Arthur what was he supposed to do. Arthur apologized to the hunter, and the hunter also apologized, there was no dispute or anything bad happening. Actually, the hunter survived the attack just barely as his friend got him to a doctor in time and saved his life. Since then Arthur has been crippled and Broly would go out and make the trips to sell fur at the Market.

Sadly, today was Arthur's last day on Earthland. He was going on for 85 years. "Please don't go, Arthur!" Broly had tears in his eyes.

"Broly it's alright please don't cry, all I ask you to bury me next to Bah. I will tell him I said hi for you". Arthur had a tear go down his face. He hated to see his Broly sad and crying, the boy was a very sensitive boy who loved everyone. He cared about his family and loved one as he would fight for his friends. Arthur sat up in bed as he was coughing as knew he didn't have much time left.

"Arthur please don't push yourself!" Broly was worried.  
"Nonsense I still got some life in me". Arthur sat up and pulled a chest out from his bed as he opened it. He pulled out a green cape like thing out which shocked Broly.

"I know you didn't like the idea, but Bah wanted me to. He gave me that look as he passes away. So, I did as he wished as I made a pelt from his fur he had. I must say his pelt was the most work I ever put into doing. I put many hours into this pelt for you and Bah Broly. I hope you love it, in a way Bah and I will always be with you". Arthur smiled.

Broly had tears running down his face as he clenched the pelt to his chest. His heart was aching as it was hurting. Like that Arthur took his last breath as he fell on to his bed he as he was trying to lay down. Broly saw his father like figure fall on the bed who passed away. Broly was angry and wanted to cry. He knew not to get mad, Arthur made sure to help him practice his anger. Broly never wanted to hurt his loved ones ever again, he hurt Arthur that one time. He vowed to never hurt anyone else that was close to him again. Broly went and buried Arthur next to Bah behind their house. Broly then found a note that was under Arthur's pillow.

_Dear Broly,_

_ My dear boy, thank you for the years I got to spend with you! You are the son I never had! I have wanted to tell you this for a while not, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I want to let you know that I use to be a wanted criminal throughout Earthland. I was an honorable Outlaw though, people know who I was and kept me under the radar. They helped me live a peaceful life I was never able to have. I had a lover at once, her name was Mary. Besides that, I had to break up with her as danger always followed me. I couldn't drag her into that, so I left her and lived a life as an outlaw. Then I decided to take care of you as I found you. I found working with pelts as a fur trader was enjoyable and I loved it. I loved it, even more, when I made clothes for you to try on. Broly thank you for being an important person in my life, I want you to find a nice girl and settle down one of these days. Do what I wasn't able to do, start a family have some kids. Make me a proud grandfather, when you come to see me again. I expect to hear your journeys and travels! I hope I also get to learn about your children as well! Now there's one last thing you must know. I don't know if you have realized it, but you are not a human like I was. I don't know where you were from, but when I met you in that cave. I found that weird ball you always walked around with. In that, I found various documents stating who and what you are. Broly you are an alien from a planet called Vegeta. You are what is known as a Saiyan, an alien race born to fight. The nice thing that pod had a translator I somehow got working. Thankfully it was programmed our language into it so I learned who you were. I didn't know if telling you who you were as a kid would ruin who you think you are. Remember you are Broly! You were MY SON! Be the son I believe you can be! I love you Broly! I also made sure to mail a friend of mine. His name is Markov, he is the leader of a guild called Fairy Tail! You should go there when you can! Make new friends! Don't worry! They are all going to be your new family! So, please Broly! Don't mourn over my death too much! You have so much to live for! Go out there and explore! Protect the people you call friends and family! I believe in you Broly! With this, I must say goodbye, and I love you. _

_ Love, _

_Arthur Morgan _

Broly smiled as tears ran down his face. He got up and saw another part on the back of the note.

_P.s Broly I found your old armor, I gathered materials I could find and built you a special set of armor. You are able to wear this armor as you grow up, it will stretch out as you get older! Don't forget to wash it though! It a replica of your armor when you were a child, but with some touches of my own! _

_Love,_

_ Arthur!_

Broly smiled as he ran around the back and went into the shed that Arthur forbid him to go. Broly got his armor, tied the pelt of Bah on his waist, and slung over Arthur's satchel over his shoulder. He kept his letter from him and his journal he wrote in a lot. Broly looked at his place as had his things packed and ready to go, "Let's go to Fairy Tail!" Broly smiled.

As Broly was making his way as he saw a group of men on a car with. They stopped Broly and snickered at the kid, "Hey kid you got any parents?" The man smiled.

"No, but my friend Arthur who was like a dad to me just died why?" Broly was a tad bit confused.

The men smiled as they grabbed Broly and threw him into the car. Broly was about to fight back until he heard what the men said, "You're coming with us brat! Seems like your pretty strong! Hopefully building the tower of heaven with all the other slaves will make it go by faster!" The guy smirked.

One of them took his satchel and looked for anything useful but found nothing except the letters. They threw it back at Broly, "Fine keep it brat, but if you try anything stupid we will kill you". They scolded Broly. Broly could easily take these fools down if they knew who they were dealing with. However, Broly remembers Arthur telling him about slaves and how it was a bad thing. Broly was told how Arthur would also help escaped slaves run away to live better lives. Broly wanted to do Arthur right by helping these people. He would break them out and help them! He just had to, he knew these people were bad. He needs to plan the escape out so he can free everyone, but he also needs to get stronger. He still needs to work on his anger a bit, but he thinks he can beat them all.

Broly look up in the sky, _"I'll save these people Arthur! I'll do it as you did! If my name isn't Broly Morgan!" _Broly smiled.

**A/N: How as that? I know it's a bit confusing, but since Broly is young I don't think he knows of his Saiyan heritage completely. I feel like him growing up with Bah and then Arthur he would forget who where he came from. It's different, maybe I should have ad it where he does know what his past was. I think Arthur was a good implement into the story a better father figure for Broly. Don't worry about Broly's power level. I feel like right now if he were to start right off at the guild he would be Mid B-Class to low A-Class Mage. Of course, Broly gets stronger as he fights so, he should get better. I decided to take his observations to the second level. If he can learn fast while watching or fighting. He can learn fast while watching others, I feel like it would be a good knack for him, or is it? Lol, TitanFall007 OUT! **

.


	2. My Family

My Family

**Hello! I'm on a roll since I got back from break! I really like this idea for this story! Sorry for the one reader who wanted a harem. Honestly, I feel like a lot of my stories I have are a harem type thing. So, since Cana was requested I will keep her in mind! Again, the main paring is Erza and Broly. Oh, and my boy ericsofly2 I can't tell you how many appearances you make! I'm pretty sure you have been appearing in every story I make! You always got something to say! Thanks for that! I'm sorry for darkste as he wanted a harem, but I want to keep in simple this time. Sorry! ericsofly2, nini-mercy, hadesmessenger, TeraBaapBSDK, Shu Kurenai (I remember you following in another of my stories!), FanFicLemon, and Bloy. **

Broly was in the wagon as he sat there writing in his journal. Broly made it a habit to write when he gets the chance, thanks to Arthur he learned to read and write. Broly soon arrived at the tower of heaven. The boys grabbed Broly threw Broly to the ground and told him to take the armor off. Broly just glared at them, Arthur gave him the armor and the pelt. No way in hell he was going to take it off. "I SAID TAKE IT OFF!" The man pulled a baton out and whacked Broly over the head with it.

There was a snap as the baton broke as it hit Broly. Broly stared at them, "Arthur gave it to me I am keeping it, but I will do the work you ask". Broly turned around to find an old man with a few children with him. One of the children was wearing a white cloak and had red hair with brown eyes.

The slave drivers decide to give Broly a break as they decide they would have someone else deal with him. The older gentleman walks up to Broly, "Hello there young man what's your name?" The man asks.

"My name is Broly Morgan, its nice to meet you". Broly stuck his hand out.

The older man smiled, "What manners you have, my name is bob these are my friends, my family to say". Bob smiled at Broly.

Broly looked at the other kids as the red-haired girl came up, "Hi there! My name is Erza Scarlet! What's yours?"

"My name is Broly Morgan it's a pleasure to meet you". Broly did what he remembers Arthur telling him about a woman and how you should treat them. Broly gently took her hand that Erza extended out to shake hands. Broly planted a kiss on Erza's hand causing her to blush and Bob to smile ear to ear. He only knew of one man who would always do that to a lady.

Erza was in shock as she pulled her hand away, "Why did you kiss my hand? You're weird". Erza looked at him confused.

Bob chuckled, "Erza don't fret, Broly was being a gentleman. Of course, he must have known Arthur Morgan!" Bob smiled.

"You knew my old man!" Broly eyes widen. That was it he was going to save everyone! He going to save his old man's friend too!

"Well then! This is quite a weird reunion! Well, how about you come with us! We can introduce everyone to ya!" Bob smiled.

Bob walked back with Broly and Erza as Broly met Jellal, Wally, Simon, Shô, and Millianna. Broly got to meet everyone as they became friends. Bob began to ask Broly how Arthur was. "Arthur actually passed away just a little while ago, I was making my way towards Fairy Tail". Broly said with a low tone.

"My god let him rest his soul, he was a good man". Bob gave Broly his condolences. Bob also knew he was old too; his time was running out. He has been healing these kids from injuries for years now. He has been living and fighting not for himself, but to save everyone.

Soon, nightfall comes as Broly is realizing that everyone doesn't have blankets or anything warm to wear. Broly learned of his ability with Ki when he was learning to start fires. He learned to mold his Ki into flames. He also learned to fly and to release Ki as a heat source for everyone to stay warm.

As everyone laid down for bed Broly realized Erza and the other shivering in the cold. Bob had his arms around them to try to keep them as warm as possible. Broly couldn't believe how terrible this situation was. Broly knew then and there by the end of the week if need be he will free everyone. The one issue is no one can get off the island that easily. They need boats to get across the sea. Broly will have to wait, endure, and keep his anger in check. If he gets out of hand there might never be another way off the island. He will have to wait, plan, and train and get stronger.

Broly walked over as he snuggles under Bob's arms where he was laying next to Erza. Broly closed his eyes and released wave energy. The wave of energy created a bubble of heat that warmed all the slaves in the cells. Bob had one eye open as he saw the yellow-green energy bubble Broly released. _"This boy might just be the one person who saves everyone. The person who saves my children"._

* * *

** Time Skip 4 Months **

Over time Broly trained at night and kept everyone warm. He was already as strong as it is, but he also studied. He studied the route the guards had, the ships that came through for supplies. Broly was a very good observer, he knew the guards well. He knew which ones were kind guards, which ones were mean. Especially the head salve camp, the warden you could call him. Broly became well known and loved. Many people were thankful to have the Saiyan. The one thing is no one know who Broly truly is.

One of the days Broly finds out that Erza and her friends try to coax him into escaping, but Broly stop them. "You guys shouldn't try to leave". Broly looks at Erza.

Erza get frustrated, "WHAT! Why shouldn't we! We need to leave!" Erza grew annoyed at Broly.

"WHAT ABOUT ESCAPING!" The slave warden came walking over.

The others cowered in fear and Erza was worried about what they would do. Then something different happened, Broly steps up to the warden, "I was talking about escaping. That's why Erza got scared, I was planning it". Broly looked at the warden.

The warden grew angry and dragged Broly away. Broly knew what was going to happen, he was going to be starved for a few days. Broly knew he would have to wait until he got the chance. His plan and planning were set back a week as it would take time for him to recover. Trying to get back at full strength is hard. As his reserves of energy are gigantic, but he needs a lot of food to supply his energy.

Broly was tied to chains as they tried to whip and hurt him. However, he would fake the pain, but their weapons would break. Wood planks, batons, bats, and even swords they used just broke. Broly was clever enough to make it look like he was in pain. Broly says, "If you hurt me too much I won't be able to help build the tower. You know the progress you guys were making when I was at full strength". The words Broly spoke were true, he was the only hard-working slave they had and beat him to an inch of his life. This would set them all back if he was too injured to work.

"Tch! FINE! Get the brat some food, let him go! If you make one more comment of leaving! I'll kill that redhead girl!" The warden snapped at Broly. The warden never like Broly, however, his supervisors said to not mistreat the boy too much. If they kept him well fed, he would be able to perform better while working.

Broly didn't like his tone as he wanted to punch him through the wall. He was threatening his friends, no his family. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Broly shot back.

The warden's eyes looked at Broly and his eyes released some evil smile. The warden said, "Okay then I'll let her off the hook. You simply have to take this as a punishment". The warden summoned his strongest mage he had. The warden gathered all the slaves that were back in the cells. He brought them out as Broly was tied down with ropes as multiple mages walk out. "Ladies and gentlemen! This boy wanted to try to escape! Let's demonstrate what happens if you try to escape!" The warden smiles.

The mages say a few words as fireballs appear in front of them. Broly knew he was strong as the impact won't hurt him. However, he was not fireproof. The mages shot their combined fire attack as it hit Broly. Broly felt the impact of the attack, Broly did not have his armor or pelt on as they took it off him. Broly was hit dead on, but the flames didn't burn him. No, the flames did nothing to Broly. Broly knew right there and then that it would be even easier to escape. He would have to use this to his advantage. So Broly enhanced the flames that were on his body and concentrated his Ki into the flame that caused his body to burn.

Then water mages doused his flames as Broly only suffered first degree burns. Broly smiled, all he had to do was wait until the boats came in a few days. He would have to break everyone out but was easy. Broly was taken back to the cell where Bob began to heal his burns on his body. Erza was crying her eyes out as he stupid idea got Broly hurt. She felt bad, she felt terrible for hurting Broly. Then Bob had to stop as he used up too much of his magic. "I'm sorry Broly I have no more magic left in me". Bob felt terrible.

"Its okay Bob". Broly sat up as he let a smile out that shocked everyone. Broly channeled his Ki to his wounds and made them heal instantly. Broly took his hand and shot a ball of energy at Bob restoring all of his magical power.

"Broly what did you do!" Bob felt his magic strength come back to him. However, it was a different form of magic. The way his body absorbed it as magical energy, but the energy had real raw power like a life force.

"Simple I channeled my Ki into your body restoring your strength. However, its only temporary for you since you guys use magic. I use Ki". Broly looked up at the dark sky as the moon was there. **(A/N: I feel like now that Broly is strong enough to resist the great ape transformation. I know that Broly would know about it since he read his document papers. Everything about his Saiyan heritage. Like the Great Ape transformation. Broly would have learned to resist the transformation. I looked on online and never said that Saiyans couldn't resist the transformation. Reasons, why I don't want Broly going great ape, is important right now. Remember Broly also has better control of his power since his personality is all about controlling his emotions as well). **

"Broly! I'm so sorry!" Erza pushed her face into the back of Broly's back.

Broly smiled as he patted Erza's head, "Easy Erza, it was all just a play. I didn't think about it, but I never realized how weak they all are. I can take them all down with ease. This Friday I am breaking everyone out of here". Broly smiles.

Erza had the right mind to call him an idiot and a dummy. Every ounce of her being wanted to tell him, no, not to risk his life to get everyone out. "W-why?" Erza looks at Broly. "Why do you do this for us". Erza looks at Broly.

Broly had his reasons, he had a few others mainly due to Arthurs wishes for Broly. "I have wishes and dreams I must carry out Erza. My father Arthur Morgan was an honorable outlaw. He was never able to have a good life or do anything. He wants me to join Fairy Tail and be a mage. He also wants me to find a nice girl and settle down. He wants me to tell him all about his grandchildren when I die and see him again". Broly has a blush on his face.

Erza thought it was a weird dream until Bob spoke up, "The lovely woman you couldn't be talking about would be Erza would it?" Bob smirked. Jellal, Simon, Shô, and Millianna eyes went wide with shock.

Broly smiled as he walked over to their sleeping spot, "Well, I guess we will have to see". Broly went to get some sleep. Broly emitted his large heating bubble of energy as everyone felt Broly's heat.

"He was the one that has been keeping us warm?" Erza looks at Broly with a flush on her face.

"Amazing". Shô looked at Broly.

Jellal was nonchalant about everything. Millianna looked at Broly in curiosity. Simon was a bit envious that he got Erza's attention. However, they will be escaping if Broly, and the way Broly said it as if he was telling the absolute truth. Everyone went to bed together holding Broly close, all except one blue-haired boy who was in the corner. **"Do you seek power Jellal?" **

**Next Day **

Broly got up the next day early as he talked to his guard friends. Broly did what he had to do until about one o'clock came, and the boats arrived with shipments of clothes, food, water, weapons, and tools. The boat was empty of the supplies as Broly waited until nightfall as everyone was ready. Broly knew what he was doing, however, he was going to deal with everyone himself. _"Control your anger Broly, Control it". _Broly walked up to the door and ripped it from its hinges like it was nothing.

This action shocked everyone, was Broly always this strong? How much was he hiding from everyone? Broly knocked out the two guards he was good friends with. He put them off to the side where they won't wake up until it was time to leave. Broly kept going as he was going to take out anyone who gets in his way. "COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARDS!" Broly shouted. Like that guards came running with spears and swords ready to take Broly down. Broly easily took them down by knocking them out.

If they were guards who were cruel towards the salves he punched them in the heart sending Ki to their heart-stopping it. This freaked out any nearby guards who saw Broly. Broly took spear tips to point blank as they snapped and broke on impact with his skin. Broly fired Ki blasts taking down ranged mages like it was nothing. Broly made his way into the armor closet where he got his battle suit made by Arthur. **(A/N: I feel like I didn't explain in enough, but his armor looks like the armor he wore in Broly Movie). **Then he threw Bah's pelt around his waist and head out.

Broly ran out finding Erza, Shô, Simon, Millianna, and Wally running to the boats with a bunch of other slaves. _"NO! They were supposed to wait until I got back! I knew I should have told them to stay!" _ Broly runs over to as he is confronted by Jellal who was emitting a dark evil aura. Then Erza walked up next to Broly as she was holding a sword and holding her arm. "Erza what happened to you! I thought I you guys were going to wait until I got back". Broly looked at Erza hating to see his friend hurt.

"Freedom is a foolish dream you know that we should stay here and build the tower! We need it to resurrect Zeref! Broly! Erza! Stay with me! We will kill the others and finish building this tower ourselves!" Jellal was speaking a bunch of nonsense.

"No Jellal! We are supposed to run away together!" Erza looked at her little brother figure. She could hardly recognize him. Something changed about him.

"Erza, I don't know what happened, but that is not Jellal in there. It's something much eviler". Broly was lifted in the air by Jellal as he was tossed to the side.

"Join me Erza! You are the key to this project, we will use you as a sacrifice! To help resurrect Zeref!" Jellal smiled.

"NO! I WON'T!" Erza screamed at him.

"Too bad". Jellal frowned.

Broly came running back as he slid in front of Erza to fight Jellal. Then Bob came running, "Guys what is going on we need to ARUGGK!" Bob was stopped as he found a spear in his chest that stabbed right through his heart. Broly and Erza looked to see that Jellal was controlling the spear.

Then there was screaming off in the distance as more mages and other slave guards heard the commotion. Jellal floated in the air as he threw a sword at Brolly. Then Erza jumped in front as she took the sword to her lower abdomen missing any vital organs. Broly looked at Jellal started smirking and floating away. He took the one boat that is supposed to carry everyone. He sank the other boats and took the one boat that had the rest of Erza's friends on it. He began to slaughter the other slaves like they were nothing.

Broly couldn't take it anymore he was angry, no enraged. "You killed Bob! YOU HURT ERZA! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly's body buffed up as his hair spiked up, his eyes were dilated to a yellow. With him resisting his Oozaru transformation he was able to achieve this. Broly flew up as he smacked Jellal sending him into the tower. He raged as Jellal tried to dodge Broly's attacks.

"Dammit! I didn't know you were this strong!" Jellal was shocked, then Broly kicked Jellal into the water.

Jellal decided to take his leave and left in the water. Broly saw the backup mages trying to take Erza away. Broly flew down as he screamed at them punching them shooting Ki, blasts. Then one of the mages seemed short with gray hair and was old. "Gildarts! Laxus! Everyone else! Get the girl! I want everyone else to focus on this boy!" The short man shouted.

"Jeez we come here to help free these slaves and this happens!" Laxus complains.

"Just help me fight him!" Makarov shouted.

"RAAAAAHHHH LEAVE HER ALONE!" Broly charged a green energy beam in his mouth and fired it.

Gildarts fires his crash magic, to try to stop his attack. However, Broly's attack broke through Gildart's attack shocking everyone. Broly charged a ball in his arm and fired the move at Laxus. Laxus fired lighting, but to no avail was slammed with the attack as he was knocked out. "LAXUS!" Markov shouted.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH" Broly was screaming until Erza shouted.

"B-Broly! Calm down!" Erza stood up after they wrapped up her bandages. Broly landed on the ground as his aura was flared with his bulky form. His blood vessels were twitching and his body flinching. Erza walked up and hugged the hulking Saiyan to calm him down.

"I know your hurting, but you're hurting other people! These people are good people. I didn't see it, but these are the Fairy Tail Guild". Erza smiled.

Broly saw the look in Erza's eye as he began to calm down as his body mass goes back to his normal size. He looks at Erza worried and upset, "Bob". Broly had tears running down his face.

"Its okay Broly, we have each other. Isn't that enough?" Erza smiled at Broly as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Broly looked at Erza's hazel eyes and scarlet red hair. "Erza you are really important to me. Please don't leave me, I care about you a lot". Broly hugged her held her close. He lost too many close people he cared about. He doesn't want to lose Erza.

The Fairy Tail ages who were around Erza and Broly were astonished by this boy's power. He was a kid but held the power of a high A low S-Class mage. Markov looked at Broly, "I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling the Fairy Tail Guild is going to be a little bit more interesting". _"Arthur Morgan, is this your kid?" _Markov thought to himself.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I got some things to do! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	3. Seven Long Years

Seven Long Years

**Hello! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE I KEPT SEEING THAT BROLY IS APPARENTLY 9'10! IDK IF THAT IS RIGHT I have seen people discuss it! Then I went to DBS Fandom wiki and found that he was 9'10. \\_._._/. When Broly smiles if you know the smile Arthur Morgan makes in RDR2 then you know the type of smile Broly will make. Then I also saw concerns on how Broly learned Ki. Well, you will find out how he did! Now I hope to keep this going as I find myself enjoying this! In this Broly is a little bit more trusting in people and is more social. He is still very protecting of what he holds dear. manuzaharia65, hawkeyestratos1996, digreg, The Kitsune Saiyan, Renegade100, Ozunu, and Anikong. **

Broly was clam as Erza was hugging him as he calmed down. Broly was filled with anger he was having a difficult time controlling. Broly feeling this new power was tired and drained. This power he has, he knew it was strong. However, it could be dangerous if he doesn't control it. "Are you okay Erza". Broly hugged her close to him as tears ran down his face.

"Its okay Broly, we did your best to do what you could. Bob will be in with Arthur watching over the both of us! Let's stick together, I care about you a lot Broly". Erza buried her face into his armor.

Broly felt his heart skip a beat as the scarlet girl hugged him. He wiped his tears as the Fairy Tail members walked up to Broly and Erza. The short old man walked up as a tall teenage boy with yellow hair, another with brown hair. He was an adult who seemed very powerful, the short old man was powerful on his own. "Are you Markov of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"Indeed, I am young lady, I received a letter from Bob a few years ago stating where his last known location was. Then I received one from Arthur just a couple of days ago saying he was sick and had a boy name Broly. When we got there Broly was gone, we waited until we were about to give up. We had continuous mages of Fairy Tail come through looking for Broly. That was until we heard the blasting earlier today". Markov smiled. "After I failed to find Bob, I made sure to look as hard as I could for Arthur, and I am glad I kept looking". Markov looked at Broly. He was strong, so incredibly strong that he could even rival him. "Let's go, my children, you can come back and join Fairy Tail". Markov smiled.

Broly and Erza's eyes widen as they nod with a smile on their face. They were about to leave until Broly stopped Erza. "What's wrong Broly?" Erza asked.

"We need to bury Bob". Broly pointed at Bob's dead corpse.

Erza's eyes dimmed as she nodded, "Yeah, he needs a proper burial".

Soon the group of mages and the Saiyan leave the island on a Boat Markov brought with them. They headed back to Fairy Tail for have the two new recruits join. As they are on the boat Markov says, "How about I place the mark of the guild on you? Where do you want it?" Markov smiles.

"Can I get it on my left shoulder blue please!" Erza smiled.

"I'll get mine on my right forearm red please". Broly extended his arm out.

As they were on the boat Markov asked them about their lives and who they were. "Well, I don't know who my parents were. All I know that they were killed when I was young by dark mages. I was taken to the Tower of Heaven since then. All I know it the old man named Bob took care of me for many years". Erza had a smile on her face.

Broly looks at Markov and speaks, "I don't remember much in the beginning. I was found out in the woods as I was there for a while. I don't know how long I was there for, but I was assuming for two years I lived on my own with my pet named Bah. Then I met Arthur Morgan who was a passing Fur Trader". Broly smiled as he talked about Arthur. Broly went on as he talked about Arthur's actions and verb tics. Broly told them how great of an outlaw he was, even though he was wanted. He was very well liked everywhere so he was never ratted out. He told them that he made clothes for him, and one day decided to take him in as his own.

* * *

** Flash Back **

"Hey, Broly, which reminds me do you know how to use magic?" Arthur asks as he was skinning the bear Broly just killed by snapping its neck.

"Magic? I don't know when you found me I copied the knife-like weapon with this". Broly held his hand up as a small little Ki blade was made on his finger.

"Try making it into the palm of your hand?" Arthur looked at Broly.

Broly nodded as he did what he was asked to. Broly focused on his hand but felt nothing. So, Broly dug deeper and remember the feeling when he used the blade. He just copied what he saw, but then it clicked. Broly felt his energy within not his hand, but his core. His energy was radiating as he pulled on some of the energy. Like that a yellow-greenish Ki orb was floating in Broly's hand. Broly threw it at a tree as it split the tree in half.

"What in the hell was that!" Arthur looked at Broly shocked.  
"I don't know? Magic?" Broly asked.

"No, Magic is absorbed through the air and people can use it through their bodies. It's like a filter that allows people to morph it into their bodies. What you have is not magic, I think its called Ki". Arthur was shocked.  
"K-Ki?" Broly said confused.

"I remember reading this in an old book I…uuhhhh found off a guy who gave it to me. It said that there used to be ancient monks who practiced Ki. It was a combination of spiritual and mental energy put together. You use your body's own life energy to use Ki. The more Ki you have the more things you could do. I heard you can fly, punch solid rock and shatter it. I heard you can apply it to weapons. It might be more truth than an old urban legend now that I am seeing it with my own eyes". Arthur smiled.

"It's that a good thing?" Broly asked.

"Great! No! AMAZING! This makes you really unique Broly! You should keep training to harness it! I can't do too much to help you get stronger, but you can train. I can add some weights to your training gear, it might help out". Arthur smiled, _"I don't know what it is, but I think he and I were meant to find one another. If this sad cruel world is ever going to give me anything. Well, it decided to give me this, this is the ultimate treasure I was looking for. The greatest gift I could ever receive from this shit stain of a world. A Son". _Arthur smiled internally as he and Broly began to make dinner and preparing pelts as well.

* * *

** End of Flash Back**

Broly looked up, his power was far too great for him to Broly is worried about if he can control his power. Markov was interested, a Ki mage? That could be very helpful for Fairy Tail. "Well, it's late why don't you kids head t bed". Markov smiled.

Broly headed towards his bed as he laid down. He fell asleep as his tired body wouldn't let him get up. His sleep took over his body and was out.

* * *

** In Broly's Dream **

"AHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAAH!" Broly was enraged with his power as he was firing it left and right. He was destroying the Tower of Heaven. He slammed down on the ground as he fired more waves of energy. This time he was killing the slave drivers, but then he kept going as the rage took over. He began killing the slaves he was supposed to save! "NOOO! STOP IT!" Broly tried to fight it, but his body moved on its own.

Then Broly's world was destroyed as he charged at Bob. The man who took care of Erza and Broly. Broly charged up as he slammed his fist into Bob killing him instantly. Broly realized he was laughing evilly. Erza walked up to him with tears in her eyes. "B-Broly! What are you doing!" Erza screamed at him. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BROLY!" Erza began to run away from Broly.

Out of Broly's words, he said, "Too bad I really did like you Erza! AHAHAHAHAH!" Broly fired a wave of energy at Erza. That wasn't what Broly wanted! That's not what he wanted to say! Like that Erza was gone, she was dead. She was dead by his hands!

* * *

** Back in the Real World **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly screamed as he shot out of bed breaking the wall of the ship. He was holding his chest as he was sweating. He was in his enraged great ape form as he was breathing heavily. Markov ran in to see Broly enlarged in his wrathful form.

Erza came running in as she ran over towards her friend. Broly screamed, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL HURT YOU!" Broly pushed Erza into Markov who caught her. Broly realized what he did, he can't stay. He can't be with her unless he masters this power. If he stays near her, he will hurt her! He needs to work on his power. His only option is to go away until he can control this form.

Broly looks at everyone gathering around him. He knew he couldn't stay, not until he controlled his power. "Erza I'm sorry". Broly ignited his body with a white aura and started floating up in the air. One of the many things he learned to do with Ki. "I'll be come back to join you officially, I'm sorry". Broly shot through the roof flying off in the distance where no one would find him.  
"BROLY NO! COME BACK!" Erza ran outside the ship. She had tears in her eyes as Broly left her. Her friend, her closest friend up and left her? Why? She doesn't know why? What can she do now? What should she do?

"Hey Erza, I think he left this for you". Markov came walking up to her as she was outside in the rain.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"He left this for you its some pelt, and then this journal". Erza looked at the items as she took it from Markov.

"Thank you, I think I will go back to my room". Erza was heartbroken, why did Broly leave? Why did he leave her, she promised him that she wouldn't leave him? Erza went back to her room as she tied the pelt to her waist just like Broly did. She was going to wait until he came back, she will hand it back to him. If he left it for her, then that meant he will be back in time.

Broly was flying off in the distance as he left the group. It was for the best until he got better at controlling his power. He will get stronger even if it takes him a few years, but he will return.

* * *

** Time Skip 2 Years **

Broly was out in the wilderness as he was now 14 years old and stood at 5'4. It has been almost 2 years since he left Erza and the Fairy Tail Guild. His armor that Arthur made for him has indeed grown with him. He washes it as often as he can. Broly can now access the wrathful form, as he met Arthurs best friend, John Marston as they rode together as outlaws. Broly told John who he was and how Arthur was his best friend a true brother.

John was very surprised, shocked, and scared. However, he was more than happy to help Arthur's kid. John couldn't help him physically, but he could give Broly a place to stay, eat, sleep, and get stronger. Broly got along with his son Jack and Abigale took a liking to Broly as well. Broly still kept in the back of his mind that he also wanted to get back to Erza. Every passing day he missed her. He has longed to see her face again. He only hopes when he comes back, she forgives him for what he has done.

* * *

**Time Skip 5 Years **

It has been a total of seven years since Broly has seen Erza. Seven years too long that Broly has missed Erza. He thought about her every day and missed her every day. It got so bad that he didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Erza. That was until John finally asked him what was bothering him.

It was finally time for Broly to leave John and his family. They were his family too, another group of fine people. The girl Sadie who helped John on the farm was very kind and also was friends with Arthur. Sadie also has told Broly that she had a thing for Arthur at one point. She may have been married, but that was a while ago.

Broly smiled and hugged everyone before he left. He thanked them for everything and promised to return and say hi. Before Broly took off, "Broly don't worry about Erza! If you and her were as close as you told us. I think she will be very happy to see you again. Remember I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up dating". John chuckled making fun of Broly.

"Thanks, John". Broly smiled. Broly got ready to take off again until John stopped him one more time.

"Broly!" John stopped him.

"Yeah?" Broly looked back.

"Arthur would be proud of you. He would be proud of the man you become he would be proud because you are his son". John put his hand on Broly.

"Thanks, Uncle John"'. Broly shot off into the sky as he headed towards Fairy Tail.

Broly had heard a lot about Erza over the years. A lot of people speak of a woman with armor and red hair. She was given the nickname Titana as she is the strongest female mage of the Fairy Tail. Broly had mixed feelings as he flew to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later **

Broly flew into the town of Magnolia which is in the Kingdom of Fiore. He saw the guild tower from afar as he flew towards it as he was nervous. Broly was very different from a child, it was something he was hoping to see if Erza recognized him. Broly was nervous about seeing Erza again, he learned that he actually loved her. John told him how he felt about Erza, John flat out said, "You're in love". Since then Broly has thought about it as he thought about it. After a day or two, he finally concluded he does love her. He hopes she will return his feelings. Then again it has been seven years since he has seen her.

Broly flew up to the guild as he landed at the front doors and looked then he heard a shout behind him. "ALRIGHT! LUCY! THIS IS FAIRY TAIL! WELCOME!" A pink haired boy with a jacket and white scarf came marching up. Next, to him, there was a flying cat and a girl with blonde hair, large bust, and brown eyes.

Broly turned around as the group walked up. "Hey there buddy! What's your name? You look strong! Wanna fight me!" Natsu fist came up.

Broly was a bit taken back by this as he was surprised. He just got here, and this pink guy already wants to fight him? Luck slaps him over the head, "WE JUST GOT HERE! HE DID TOO!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

Broly just smiled, "Yeah actually I did just get here. I am actually a member but not officially it's a long story. By the way, my name is Broly". Broly pointed to his mark on his forearm.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel! I didn't know you were a member! Where have you been!"

"Training". Broly smiled.

Natsu walked up to Broly and then realized, "HOLY CRAP HOW TALL ARE YOU!" Natsu looked at Broly.

Broly looked down at Natsu, "I'm 8'5 why?" Broly looks Natsu.

Lucy and Natsu look at him bewildered, "How are you so tall Laxus is the tallest in the guild!" Natsu looked at Broly.

"I don't know I just have been a really tall guy". Broly smiled while he rubbed the back of his head. Broly looked at Happy, "What is this thing? Is it food?" Broly looks at Happy. Happy backed up with tears in his eyes.

"Nahhh! He is just my exceed, but he isn't chow. However, I do wonder what he tastes like?" Natsu looks at Happy.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Happy hid behind Lucy.

"LET'S HEAD IN AND MEET EVERYONE!" Natsu kicked the doors open. "WE'RE BACK WE GOT ONE NEW MEMBER AND ONE LONG TIME MEMBER THAT WE NEVER MET" Natsu screamed.

"HOW YA DOIN FLAMEBRAIN!" A blue-haired boy hit Natsu over the head with an ice hammer.

"YOU STUPID ELSA!" Natsu punched him in the face with a flame fist.

Lucy and Broly have a sweat drop as they watch the two fight. "ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" A short old man.

Lucy walks up and meets the man as she introduces herself. Then is directed towards Mirajane to get her stamp. Broly walks in as everyone stares at Broly. Markov looks at Broly and almost didn't recognize him. "Master its good to see you again". Broly looks at Markov.

"Are you who I think you are?" Markov's eyes were widening.

"Yeah, it's me". Broly smiled.

Markov could sense the energy coming off Broly. He has an enormous amount of energy coming off him. Broly was on a different level than Gildarts and maybe even some of the Wizard Saints. "Broly how have you been?" Markov smiles.

"I'm good but I'm surprised you aren't mad?" Broly was confused.

"My boy why would I be mad?" Markov asked.

"Well, I kinda just up and left while on the boat". Broly sighed.

"Well, you're in luck I heard she finished up her mission and on her way back. I, on the other hand, I have to head to a guild leader meeting. Also, one of our guild members is missing". Markov looks over as Romeo came walking in.

"I need help! My father is in danger! He has been missing!" Romeo complain,

"I'll help ya!" Natsu rustled the mop of hair on Romeo.

Broly watches as the pink haired boy name Natsu jumps right on the driver's seat and heads out dragging the blonde with her. "Natsu bring Broly along with I think you guys should get to know one another". Markov smiles.  
"You sure Master? I just joined?" Broly was wary.  
"Nonsense! Go out there and get some experience!" Markov smiles, "Besides Erza should be back by then!" Markov smiled.

Everyone in the guild turned their heads towards Broly. Did he know Erza? How did he know Erza? Just who is this Broly character? Broly sighed as he decided to head out. He went outside as he asked, "Where do we go?" Broly asked.

Romeo said, "He was last at Mt. Hakobe, he was fighting Vulcans".

"I know where that is we can get there in about ten minutes". Broly smiled.

Romeo eyes widen, "Really how?"

Natsu and Lucy look at Broly confused, "How do we do that?" Natsu asked.

"Easy!" Broly walked over as he began to float in the air, "Climb on my back!" Broly smiled.

Natsu and Lucy shrugged it off as they thought that he had magic that allowed him to fly. The got on, "Hold on tight!" Broly shot off into the sky that caused a shockwave to shake the Guild.

"OOOHHHH MMMYYY GOOOODDDD!" Lucy was screaming and Natsu was barfing up his lunch as Broly took off, but Broly didn't realize it. They ended up leaving Happy behind by accident.

Markov watched him take off as he went back inside. "Master, how does he knew Erza?" A girl with brown hair asked.

"Ask him when he comes back". Markov smiled.

"Hmmmm I think he is cute~! I think I wanna call dibs!" Cana smiled.

"I don't think so~!" Mirajane called out. "I think he pretty cute! Did you see the size of his muscles! Did you SEE how tall he was!" Mirajane giggled.

"I thought he was cute~!" Cana smiled as she took a slug of beer.

* * *

** At Mt. Hakobe**

Broly landed as he let Lucy and Natsu down. Lucy's hair is everywhere, Natsu is throwing up nothing but air thanks to his motion sickness. Broly deadpanned as he might have overdone it. "Maybe I'll go look for Macao". Broly walks into the mountain as he encounters a Vulcan.

Broly easily slapped them to the side knocking them out. They were easily dealt with as Broly followed Macao Ki's signature. Broly learned other magic sensors can sense other mages, so he learned to sense other people with his Ki. He also learned that everyone has Ki, just that people aren't adept that well to learn it.

Broly found Macao as he slung him over his shoulder and walked out. More Vulcan came, but Broly just backhanded them into walls. Broly walked out as he was holding Macao on his shoulder, lets head back". Broly smiled.

"You know what Broly you fly back! I think me and Natsu will get back another way!" Lucy was sweating bullets.

"Alright". Like that Broly shot off into the sky back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

** Fairy Tail **

Broly arrived back as he went over to Romeo to give him his father.

"Thank you, Broly! You saved him!" Romeo smiled at the Saiyan. For some reason, Romeo was almost like Jack, John Marston's kid.

With the mission done he walked inside feeling hungry. He walked up to the white-haired barmaid, "Hello, you think I can get everything on the menu?" Broly asked.

Mirajane stood frozen, "Uhh you sure you can eat everything?" Mirajane was surprised. Natsu could never eat everything on the Menu.

"Yes please!" Broly smiled.

A few minutes later she came out with the beginning food. As soon as she set it down Broly began to eat as if he has never eaten before. He scarfed it down, "Yummy! Keep it coming please!" Cana was a seat over from Broly watching him eat. Mirajane went back to make the rest.

A few more minutes pass as Broly is scarfing down every dish Mirajane has made. He ate it quickly to quench his hunger. What shocked them the most is that Cana has been giving him barrels or booze for him to quench his thirst. He has already drunk ten times the amount Cana could drink and he isn't even fazed by it. Cana smirked, _"Oh yeah, I want him". _Cana licked her lips. Mirajane kept getting thanks after thanks from Broly. He always gave off a smile which made her blush.

Once Broly finished eating he took a breath of relief as he turned his head to the barmaid. "I'm sorry I was so hungry I didn't even ask your name". Broly smiled, this time it resembled Arthur's smile. However, no one knows who he is, only Markov would.

"Well, my name is Mirajane! Nice to meet you Broly. You know you have been all the talk lately! We heard that you are close to Erza! Our Guild's strongest Fairy!" Mirajane smiled.

Broly looked at her as he thought she was cute. She was cute like Erza, but his feelings for Erza was stronger than his affection towards Mirajane. It was just a friendly way, that how he was looking at it. "You know when she is getting back?" Broly asked.

"I heard she will be arriving later on today. Where are Natsu and Lucy anyways?" Mirajane was confused.

"Oh, they didn't want to fly back with me which is weird". Broly scratched his chin.

"Well, you see Natsu doesn't do well in motion in a vehicle he gets motion sickness". Mirajane deadpanned.

Broly sighed, that's why Natsu was puking his guts out.

* * *

** Couple Hours Past **

Soon Lucy and Natsu arrive back at the guild. "BROLY I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" Natsu came bursting in.

Broly closed his eyes and thought for a second. "How about me pinky!" A shirt guy stepped in front of Broly.

"What was that Ice boy?" Natsu and the blue-haired boy butted heads.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN ERZA IS COMING!" A guy in a green jacket and orange hair came running in.

Everyone panicked as Broly shot up from his seat. The messenger ran inside as they waited. Few minutes pass which feels like hours. Soon a large object was being carried over by a woman with red hair and armor. Broly stood there like a dumbass staring at Erza. Erza looks at everyone as she set down a giant horn.

"Erza what you go there?" One of the members asked.

"I defeated a monster and the village took the horn and decorated it. It was a thank you gift, what you got a problem with is?" Erza stared at them.

"NO!" He cowards back.

Erza looked around, "I heard new that Fairy Tail has not been on its best behavior! Master Makarov might not care but I do! Cana control your drinking! You take your dancing outside! Wakaba gets rid of that filthy habit! Nab! I thought I see by the mission board! Take a mission already! YOU!..." Erza was stopped in her tracks as Broly was standing next to Macao.

Broly walked up as he looked at Erza, "Erza… I'm sorry". Those were the only words that came out of Broly's mouth. He kept looking at her as he saw his pelt from bah that she has been wearing this entire time.

Erza felt her heart thump hard. Its mind was racing as memories flooded back. She was mad, angry, furious, those emotions were running until she looked into his eyes. She was going to lash out, but if Broly was the Broly she knew. He had a reason for leaving her, and she would hear him out. Before anything happened Erza felt her body move on its own. She charged Broly as everyone panicked. She launched her foot with immense power towards Broly.

Her foot launching off broke the wood floors scaring everyone. Then Broly felt her hug him, "Erza". Broly looked at her.

Erza had tears in her eyes, she was crying she couldn't hold it. Erza mentally broke down and started crying. Seven long years since it's been since she saw Broly. Every day he was gone, she missed him. Every time she noticed she was by herself without Broly. Her heart sank and she missed him more. She even almost considered taking Loke's offer on a date which she still declined. "B-Broly! YOU IDIOT!" Erza blurted out as she began to pound her fists into his chest. She was crying as she kept hitting his chest.

Broly didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know how to react to the girl he loved. She was sad, mad, angry, worried, confused, and many more. Broly took a deep breath, as he wrapped his bulky arms around Erza. He hugged her as he kissed her forehead trying to calm her down. He released a yellow-green Ki sphere around the entire Guild. Everyone felt warm as they felt Broly's calm and gentle energy.

Erza stopped crying as she felt Broly's warmth. It brought her comfort, easiness and above all a pain in her chest that kept hurting. It stopped her pain she feels when she thinks about him. She missed his warmness. She really did miss him. Broly took a deep breath in, "Erza I will explain everything later. I will tell you why I left, but first, there is something I need to tell you". Broly gently pulled away as his hands were on her shoulders.

It was clear as day to everyone, this Broly guy loves Erza. Besides a pink haired flame brain, anyone could pick that up. _"Damn! Just when I thought I had him!" _Cana cursed her luck. _"Dang". _Mirajane looked at the couple. Broly said without hesitation, "Erza when I was gone those seven years I missed you! I really did! It hurt me! It hurt me so much! I hated not being able to be by your side! I don't know much about it, but I want to try my best! I know it's sudden and ridiculous! This is the only way I can express my feelings for you!" Broly quickly hugged Erza bringing her close to his chest as he kneeled down. Erza's face was blushing as bright as her hair, "Erza I-I love you". Broly went int for it! Broly remembers what Abagail told him when he got his chance he should kiss the girl he loved. It would help his chances when the girl gives him her answer.

Broly pushed his lips against Erza's lips. Broly enjoyed the softness of her lips. The warmness of her lips, and the sweet taste of her. Erza was shocked, she was angry, sad, happy, but that feeling came over and conquered all the emotions. There as a sense of greed a devils deal of all emotions. Then there was love that was filling her heart. She missed Broly so much, she forgot all the anger she had after he left her. He was back in her arms they lived a rough beginning, but that journal that he left behind. It told many secrets about Broly. She understood some of the actions he took, but for him to leave her was still unclear.

Erza knew what type of man Broly would to be thanks to Arthur's journal. When Broly wrote in the journal he wrote how pretty she was. How she was the prettiest scarlet haired queen. That she was the reason Broly wanted to fight. Broly considered her and her friends family. Broly wanted to be there for her, and he wanted her to be there for him.

Soon Erza and Broly were forced to part their crying lips. Erza said, "I-I love you too…". Which was in a mumble where no one could hear, but Broly could read her mouth.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!" Everyone in the guild screams as Gray, Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Macao, everyone couldn't believe what was going on here! Titania! The Queen of the Fairies! Was just randomly kissed by a guy they hardly even know! HE CONFESSED TO HER JUST LIKE THAT! THEY HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF WHO THIS BROLY WAS!

Erza saw the commotion and the gossip as she blushed harder, "TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I'LL KILL YOU!" Erza threatens everyone in the guild. Everyone just nodded and stayed silent fearing for their lives.

**A/N: THAT'S IT! I wanted to make it different! If you think about it, most romances need something to really build for two to love one another. Well, Broly overprotective nature and care for Erza grew when he left. He could only keep missing her more and more which evolved into a love for Erza. For Erza, granted she didn't have any contact with him for seven years! However, she had that green pelt he always wore regardless. Broly also left her his journal that Arthur wrote in. In a way, Broly was there the entire time. Also, I think its funnier for a relationship to start off like this! TitanFall0007 OUT! **


	4. Saiyan Wizard

Saiyan Wizard

**Hello! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! I know it seemed fast, but don't get me wrong here. Erza has no idea how to act as a girlfriend. So, there should be some good moments. Then having Broly and her hook up a little faster is something I wanted personally. Broly also doesn't know how to be a boyfriend either so there should be weird moments. urdlover666, raio10, fullmetal2010, davidvillafranca99, TheJSmooth, JensenDaniels32, Albatross079, Stein29, Pazzinator, Octopie21, and Kurama190. **

* * *

** An Hour Passes **

Broly is telling Erza why he had to leave. "If you recall us escaping remember how I went on a rampage?" Broly asked.

"Yeah, I remember that". Erza remembered.

"When I went berserk I couldn't control myself. All I could think was to protect you Erza. So, I went mad and started hitting anything that could be a threat to you. I had no control since I left I learned to control this power. Now, I am on a level no other mage could possibly be on". Broly clenched his fist.

"Hmmm anyways since you're here why not we go out and test your power. I want to give you a proper rank so you can take proper missions". Markov smiled.

"Alright". Broly nodded as the entire guild walked outside.

Broly was a few feet in front of Markov as Markov began to leak his magic power. This was power everyone was shuddering. He was very powerful for a guild master's age. Broly smiled, he did enjoy a good fight. Then Broly returned the favor as a shockwave of air came from his body as he released his energy. "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Broly powered up as his body grew in bulkiness. Broly learned his own style of fighting that revolved around him moving quick and landing quick and powerful blows. However, this would leave him wide open.  
"Broly here!" Erza gave him his pelt.  
"Hold on to it for right now. I don't want it to get destroyed". Broly smiles at Erza making her blush. Cana the girl with brown hair was smirking, she could tease Erza.

Markov expands his fist as he went to punch Broly. Broly stopped his attack with ease as he slapped it away. Broly charged Markov as he slams his fist into his face sending Markov flying. Everyone is stunned, how easily Broly was able to slap Markov's attack. Markov comes walking back winded and tired. "Okay, I still need to process what the hell just happened. Erza I want you to measure his power and tell me. If he is given the rank of S-Rank mage". Markov looks at Erza.

Erza nods as she gives Mirajane Broly's pelt to hold. Erza got in front as she got ready to fight. Erza charged Broly as she went into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She dashed at Broly swing her swords. Broly charged her as he created a green energy barrier which blocked all of her attacks. Broly disappeared from sight, "Where he!?" Erza turned around.

Broly appears behind Erza as she turns, "Made ya turn!" Broly slammed his fist into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. He sent her flying as she already lost, Broly flew around and caught her. He carried her bridal style as he landed back in front of everyone. He sent Erza down as she put her armor she wears regularly. "Sorry, if that was too hard". Broly smiled as he set her down.

Erza shakes her head, "No, we fight all out. Good job Broly, I say you get S-Rank. Babe". Erza tried to be flirty. Everyone around her was trying to either hold their laughter or hiding their cringe.

Broly could only blush, "Thanks Erza, means a lot coming from you". Broly smiled. Erza couldn't help is, she brought Broly in for a kiss making everyone freeze up.

"T-that's for doing a good job Broly. I think you deserve the rank for S-Rank Mage. You are very strong". Erza smiled.

Broly blushed back as he rubbed the back of his head. Markov walked up, "Broly you might just be the first mage I request for you to be a Wizard Saint". Markov has a big happy grin on his face. "Work hard Broly! Don't fail me I think you make a great Wizard Saint".

"R-really? I thought I would just be an S-Rank, but a Saint sounds a bit much don't you think". Broly was stunned.

"Nonsense, you're strong my son. Please accept the offer, I hope the higher ups will notice you. As the Head Master of Fairy Tail, I give Broly Morgan title of S-Rank mage!" Markov smiled, "LET'S CELEBRATE"! Markov smiles.  
"YEAH LET'S CELEBRATE!" Everyone shouts.

Broly smiles as his family walks up and congrats him. Erza walks up as she grabs his arm holding on to it. Erza was trying to be as girly as she could be. Mirajane or Cana are girls she needs to be weary of. They had a lot more feminine charm than she did. Erza made sure to hug Broly's arm tight as Broly just smiled. Hopefully, he can be a good boyfriend for Erza, but he isn't really the romantic type. The two will just have to learn how they work.

Erza sighs, "That reminds me Broly tomorrow I wanna go snooping around. I heard there was something about the lullaby. I want to go see what was about". Erza was serious.

"Yeah, I understand you and I can go tomorrow and check it out!" Broly smiled as Erza hugs him.  
"I hope we can be a team! I was going to ask Natsu and Gray to come as well. I think the two will be able to handle themselves". Erza smiled, "We should be the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Erza could see herself as she fights along side Broly.

"Yeah! Lets!" Broly and Erza go into the Bar as Erza knocks out Gray and Natsu who were bickering over a piece of meat.

* * *

** Next Day **

Broly and Erza notified Gray and Natsu as they were about to leave. "Hey, I want to come!" Lucy came running over next to Erza.

"Alright, that's fine! The more the merrier!" Erza had her luggage as she stores them in her space.

The group on the train as Natsu get motion sickness, Erza just knocks him out. The group just talks as Gray and Lucy learn a little but about Broly's and Erza's past. Broly was also debating whether to tell them that he is actually an alien. Erza knows due to him leaving Arthur's journal with Erza. Maybe some other time, when they get back Markov should be told about this.

The group gets off the train as Broly says, "Ahhh Shit! We forgot Natsu". Broly starts running as the train hits it normal speed. Gray, Erza, and Lucy were baffled by Broly's speed as he began to take off into the air. Broly looked in the window to see Natsu fighting a guy who dropped a flute with a skull on it. The guy kneed Natsu as he was sent backwards. Broly didn't want to destroy the train. Erza and the others meanwhile were in a car as they were riding next to Broly. Lucy was still shocked that Broly could fly. What happens next makes them all shit their pants. Broly sees a long clearing as he had to help Natsu out without destroying the train.

Broly flies closer as he grabs the train underneath grabbing and lifting it off the tracks. This made Gray, Lucy, Erza to stare in awe as Broly lifted the train off the tracks. To keep it from running Broly laid the train on it side. Natsu came out as Kageyama tried to run away. Kageyama backs up as Erza, Lucy, and Natsu slowly creep forwards. Kageyama kept backing up until he hit a wall. He turned his head to see Broly. Broly knocked him out by hitting him in the back of his head.

Kageyama fell to the ground out cold as Broly took the lullaby flute out of the pocket. Then all of a sudden a man swipes the flute from Broly's hand. He laughed, "Thanks for getting it for me! See ya!"

Erza curses her luck, "That's Erigor, the Shinigami of the Dark Guild Eisenwald". Broly shot off like a rocket chasing after the man. Erza and the others hop on the car as they follow Broly. Erza knocks Natsu out again to get everyone going.

On the way, Lucy informs everyone on the flute as it can be used to kill people. Whoever hears the flute played dies. With that Erza began to pump more magic as they went faster.

The group then arrives at Oshibana Station as they find Broly tossing Eisenwald guild members like rag dolls. Erigor was getting away. "Common! Lets go help Broly!" Everyone charges into the station. Erza shifts into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she begins to slash around. Broly shouts, "I know where he is, just let me get to him!" Broly begins to run outside until a giant wind barrier is put up.

"AHAHAHAH! You can't break through my wind barrier! Only I can take it down!" Erigor laughed, but he then shut up.

Broly raised his power up more as he punched the wall. "Broly you could!" Erza tried to stop Broly from hurting himself but found herself stopping. Broly smashed through the wall breaking it. This caused Erigor to panic as he took off. _"I must get to the guild master meeting hall!" _

"Erza finish up here! I think he is going after the Guild Masters!" Broly shot off again as he made his way towards the guild masters.

* * *

** At the Meeting **

There was an explosion as the master's meeting was interrupted by Erigor. He smiled evilly as lifted the flute up as he tried to play. Then he was stopped by a sudden punch in the face that made him drop the flute. He was sent into the building for the meeting. He was punched through several walls that were a couple of inches thick. Broly breathed a sigh of relief as said, "Well I glad I got here in time! Ah! Maser good to see you well!" Broly smiled.

"Ahh good job Broly, everyone this is who I am talking about. This is Broly this is the boy I want to become a Wizard Saint". Markov smiles proudly at Broly. Just then the flute begins to shake as it transforms.

It turns into a giant demon, **"JESUS CHRIST! I can't believe its so damn hard to kill people now a days! WELL! TIME TO DIE!" **The Lullaby is actually a demon created by Zeref. Broly without thinking charges as the beast head on. He punches it sending it into the air. Everyone including the guild masters were shocked. Broly began to throw the beast around in the air as he lands punch after punch. Broly was threw it into the air as he charged a beam in his hand. He pulled his arm back and thrusts the attack forward. **VOLCANIC CANNON! **Broly shouts as a giant green beam of energy. The energy engulfs the demon, **"H-h-h-ow can a demon like me defeated b-by trash!" **The demon is killed. Broly lands as Erza and the others get there.

"Hey glad to see you guys here!" Broly smiled. Then a flash or red rushed into Broly as it was Erza hugging Broly. "Erza, I'm alright". Broly rubbed her back.

Erza looks up mad, "YOU IDIOT! YOU TOOK THE DEMON ON YOUR OWN!" Erza screamed at Broly.

Broly deadpanned, "You guys weren't here yet, he was going to kill everyone". Broly tried to argue back.

Erza sighs, "I'm glad your alright". Erza kisses Broly again. Broly wanted it to last longer, but Erza pulled away. _"Dammit, that wasn't the right moment? How do I know I can kiss him and he will love it. I need to kiss him and make sure I say the right things! Dammit, Erza! You are such an idiot!" _Erza was yelling at herself.

"Well, you guys can see why I want Broly a Wizard Saint!" Markov snickered at the rest of the Guild Masters.

"MAN!" A weird man said as he looked at Broly. Broly was quite freaked out as he took a step back.

There was a dark tall man with the sabre tooth who said nothing. Their leader was Ooba Babasaama. There was also Bob from Blue Pegasus, Goldmine from Cerberus, and Ivan Dreyar from Raven Tai. They all looked at Broly as they can sense a even deeper power from within the boy. "Well seems like our work here is done here my children! Lets head home! Hopefully, Broly can become a Wizard Saint soon!" Markov smiled.

Broly just smiled and went along with it. He never cared too much for titles as he only needs Fairy Tail. The group heads home as they also didn't destroy too much of anything. Getting the train back on the tracks was demanded after Broly derailed he train. This even left Markov shocked when he watched Broly place the train back on with ease.

* * *

** At Fairy Tail **

Everyone got back as Broly was already known throughout Earthland how he defeated a demon. This demon was one of Zeref's demon's, Broly defeated it with ease. When they got back in town Broly was swarmed with women as they were asking him questions. A lot of them were touching and feeling Broly's arm. Era was watching this as she grew annoyed and anger, "OUT OF MY WAY!" Erza ran forward as the bulldozed all the fan girls.

Erza claimed her spot holding Broly's arm. "You girls better learn that Broly only has one girl in his life". Erza stared the girls down. Markov and the other laughed as Erza was defending her boyfriend. Erza blushed hard as she went and punched Broly in the face. Broly stood there as he didn't move.

"Oh sorry". Broly shot a blow of Ki as he sent himself flying into a bunch of buildings.

Everyone deadpanned as they watched Broly unnecessarily destroyed buildings. Markov facepalmed.

**A/N: hope you all enjoy! Idk why, but I like need to a break from these stories! I a planning on changing somethings up! Keep an eye out if you guys are a Naruto fans. I feel like making another Naruto Fanfiction. TitanFall007 Out! **


	5. Secrets

Secrets

**Hello! Sorry, it been a while! I have been catching up on other stories and starting a new Naruto Story. So, I have read a lot of comments about how Cana is underrated and underused, I do agree. I don't mind having a Cana and Broly and Erza. Then in due time, I will add someone else, but then that's all I'm adding the other pairs will stay true to the anime. Sorry, for anyone who is Mirajane fans. I like her too, but I think this idea is better. twisterblake2015, erasenpai946, Upton05, Morregen, Luxlucis85DK, XxDarkCoyotexX, TheRock2M, Kami-sama of the dead, and Alex-Flyppy. Now, people, I need for you to share this story! I know there aren't many out there like this, at least I am hoping this is one of a kind! Please share! PM me! I would like to try to find a Beta **

Broly and Erza were chatting in the guild hall as Cana walked up to the two of them. "What you two love birds talking about?" Cana smiled with a barrel of boozer in her hand.

"Cana! Work on that drinking problem!" Erza grew annoyed.

"What! Common! You weren't here! Broly like drank ten times the amount I can, and he didn't even feel fazed!" Cana whined.

"What? You mean that stuff I was drinking when I came here to eat?" Broly was confused.

"Broly do you even know alcohol is?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm… Oh! I remember that's the stuff that Arthur and John liked to drink a lot! However, I never knew what it tasted like. It didn't bother me since my body burns things at a high rate. Well, that's what Arthur told me". Broly took a slug of his strawberry milkshake that he and Erza were sharing.

"Man, that's so unfair! You can drink all you want and not get hammered!" Cana was envious and wish she had Broly's metabolism.

"Which reminds me Erza, I wanted to know if you wanted to head out on a mission?" Broly asked.

"Mission? Sure, why not, I could stretch my legs". Erza got up.

Then there was a bang as the guild doors opened. A pink haired banshee came screaming in, "BROLY FIGHT ME!"

Broly and Erza deadpanned as Natsu walked over grinning, "Erza and I were going to take a mission why don't you join us Natsu". Broly smiled.

Erza looks up at Broly and puffs her cheeks out, "Go tell Lucy and Gray to join".

"Ice queen needs to join?" Natsu whined.

"It wasn't an offer it was an order! Go do it!" Erza grew irritated. She wanted to go alone with Broly.

Cana came walking by Broly, "Smooth". She walked away swaying her hips. The swaying of her hips caught Broly's attention. Cana had that feminine charm that Erza was missing.

Erza saw Broly as she pinched his cheek, _"I can be feminine too!" _Erza walked away trying to sway her hips but made it look like she had a limp in she walked. This got some of the guild members laughing and giggling. Erza turned around flustered, "_I'll kill you!" _As her hair covered her face. Her right eye started to stare with evil intent as she held up a sword. That made the guild members shut up. Erza walked up sighing, _"Can I ever be enough for Broly? I think I am being too tough it's difficult to be charming for Broly". _

Broly floated up into the air as he made his way to the second floor. He found Laxus laying on the couch asleep. Broly looked at the mission board. He looked at it and a poster caught his eye, 'Galuna Island Help Wanted! Reward: 1,00,000 Jewels'. Broly picked the poster off and made his way back downstairs.

Then Laxus spoke up, "Come back up here I'll kick your ass. Markov might say you're an S-Class Mage, but your nothing. I think your just some punk who got lucky with a couple of hits". Laxus kept his eye shut.

Broly only frowned, but then smiled, "See ya Sparky". Broly flew back down which everyone in the guild was silent. No one, I mean no one disrespected Laxus who is the Guild Master's grandson.

Laxus sat up as he walked towards the balcony, "Call me sparky again I'll fry your ass". Laxus put his hand up as electricity was running through his hands.

"Believe it or not, but we are guildmates. I do have the power to defeat everyone here. I proved it when I fought Erza and Master Markov". Broly continued walking with Erza on his right, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. Of course, Natsu followed by his partner Happy.

The group headed out as they made their way towards their mission. Broly has heard of this place before, "I heard this place is cursed, that's what Arthur has told me, he once went in there. Once people went inside they never got away".

"How did he get out? Natsu asked.

"He swam for his damn life". Broly remembered the stories Arthur told Broly when he was a child. Broly reached for his satchel that used to be Arthurs and took his journal out and wrote a few things down and put it back.

Broly said, "I can split myself up like clone magic, I learned to do this through my travels. There were many kind people I met with to trade furs with". Broly smiled as he made three Broly's as they were solid clones. They picked up Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. The original Broly picked up Erza bridal style which he earned an "Eep!" From Erza. "Don't worry I won't go too fast".

After about 10 minutes of traveling, Broly felt like he passed through a barrier. He stopped as he looked around, "I don't know what we went through, but we went past a barrier". Broly looked at the barrier.

"Interesting, let's get to the island and talk to the locals". Erza nodded her head in confirmation.

Then he flew down as they landed in the middle of the town. Then the three Broly's hop back into one Broly as the Major of the town comes walking in. "Hello there, you wouldn't be happened to be mages would you?" The mand asked. He was short just like Markov. There were many other people as well. The all looked weird.

"Whats up with your appearances?" Natsu asked.

"Also, my name is Moka. This is the result of the moon changing the color to purple". Moka face was tired and restless. "Sometimes some of us can go insane so, we have to kill that person before they do. In the morning we turn back to normal. So, I beg of you to destroy the moon". Moka begged.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were shocked as they were told that they had to destroy the moon. Then all of a sudden Broly lifted off into the air as he charged his attack at the moon. His hand had a green glowing sphere in his hand. "Grrrrrr HYA!" Broly threw a small green Ki blast that shot towards the moon.

"No way that little thing could put a dent into the moon!" Natsu watched the attack go up.

Then there was a giant explosion that could level a city. Then the moon disappeared as a giant sphere or membrane began to break down showing the real moon. Broly landed back down as everyone in the village turns back into their true forms. It turns out that they were demons, to begin with! "Wow that's an unusual turn of events, but why?" Broly was shocked as Lucy ran behind Natsu scared for her life.

"What? Were demons? Wait I remember now! Those scoundrels in the mountains! They were doing some weird magic". Moka was confused as he was in his demon form.

"Interesting seems like this spell made you forget some of your memories". Erza was surprised.

Broly looks at the mountains, "I can sense an incredible amount of power coming from the mountains". Broly pointed.

Then there was rumbling and then an explosion which caused a gaping hole to form. Then Gray and the others jumped to the roofs to look. Then Gray fell on his knee in shock and horror, "No, that can't be! That's! That's! Deliora! Whats is doing here! How! How is it free!"

"Gray you can explain things later we need to go! I will take him down, I want you guys to take on the intruders who freed him". Broly also senses other energies fighting the beast. They were nowhere near the level of that giant beast.

Broly charged forward as he saw a boy with a white hair, white jacket, and a red vest underneath about to be crushed. Broly charged faster as he slammed his shoulder into the beast toppling it over. Broly went on to take the beast on. The giant beast fought back as he backhanded Broly at the feet of the white-haired boy.

Broly sat up as he got out of the crater as he was rolling his shoulder, "This is what I call a fight!" Broly smiled.

The boy with white hair was shocked, "Who the hell are you!" He said,

"Heh, names Broly! S-Class Mage! Most likely future Saint Wizard!" Broly took off into the air as he kicked the beast into the ground.

Soon Erza and the others join as Gray shouts, "LYON! WHY DID YOU FREE DELORIA!"

He turned his head as his face was pissed off, "Gray". He said in an upset tone.

"Why, why did you free Deliora! MASTER SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR US!" Gray was furious.  
Lyon said nothing as Erza said, "Talk later! We need to help Broly!" Erza charged forwards reequipping a demon armor set which helps her taking down demons. Broly is caught off guard as he blocks but is sent flying away.

Erza charges in as she swings her sword, but the sword the scathes off Deliora's skin. Broly came flying back as he watched the beast slap Erza into the ground as he armor disappears and she reverts back to her beginning armor. "ERZA!" Broly kicked Deliora sending him ten feet away. Broly landed as he held an unconscious Erza. _"Dammit! I need to end this thing!" _

Then Broly felt his tail twitching as he frowned_._ Broly began to power up as he buffed up as he screamed. "RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The airwaves of energy rushed past everyone as Lyon watched in shock. Broly has yellow eyes as he charged Deliora punching it into the air. Broly flew above it and delivers a sledgehammer to it sending back to Earthland.

Deliora began to fire waves of magic from his mouth. They were fast and quick, Broly just barely dodged them. Erza was awake at one point to find Broly wailing on the demon.

"B-Broly!" Erza was worried.

Broly growled as he began letting out more screams. "RAHHHHHHHH RAAAAAAHHHH RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly was screaming as he let out more energy then he ever has. He began thrashing the demon around.

Erza didn't know what he was talking about. She was trying to recollect things from Arthur's journal. "NATSU, GRAY WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Erza shouted at the two. The two jumped back as they went back to the town.

"Wait what about Broly!" Natsu shouted.

"He will fine… I hope". Erza bit her lip.

Broly kept fighting as he began to punch randomly. The fighting form he practiced using was scrapped. He began firing Ki blasts everywhere without care. Erza and the others had to dodge stray attacks. Broly slowly kept powering up as he began to smash his way through the demon. Broly started to growl like a monster as his primal instinct began to take over even more. He can feel his power rising more and more until he lets out a final scream. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly lets a scream out as a green sphere envelopes Broly as his eyes glow red. His hair spikes up even more as it turns golden. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly fires a bunch of spear ki arrows.

The land was littered with Ki blasts as it destroyed the trees and the mountains. Everyone from the side looked in shock as Broly transformed, but it wasn't right. He was being a savage as he was charging the demon. Erza knew something was wrong and she has never seen anything like this before. Erza was worried, very worried about everyone safety and Broly's safety.

Broly fired more barrages of Ki as it hit the Demon. The demon is incinerated by some of the attacks. Broly shouts again as he charges a beam from his mouth and fires it at the demon. This attack erases the being from existence killing it. Broly lets out another scream as his energy was rising even more. Erza and the others were fearing for their lives. Broly flew over as he landed in front of Erza and the others. "RRRRRROOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" Broly screamed.

Erza stood in front as she stepped in front of everyone. "Broly! Calm down!" Erza was calling for Broly.

"GRrrr GRRRR RAHH! RAHHHH!" Broly walked up as he walked up and grabbed Erza's arms pinning to the side.

**IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON! **Natsu throws a punch at Broly as it hits his face. Broly didn't even move as he opened his mouth and fired a beam hitting Natsu. Natsu was lucky as he was badly injured as he was sent flying through homes. If he wasn't a dragon slayer he would have been dead. Natsu was just bearly able to survive.

Erza broke out of his grip with unequipping her armor to be butt naked. She landed on the ground and put her outfit back on. "BROLY WAKE UP!" Erza screamed.

Broly stopped, "GURR graaa GGraaa". Broly stopped as he heard her voice. His hair changed back to the black as he fell on the ground.

Erza ran over as she checked him, "He is alright thank god". Erza was relieved. Lucy came walking back with Natu's arm around her neck.

"Broly is so strong isn't he". Lucy was a bit scared of him.

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray came walking up slowly as they approached Broly. Lyon and the rest of his group came limping and shocked. "Just what the hell are you?" Lyon asked.

Broly sat up as he rubbed his head, "Not from this world". Broly looks at them, "When we get back I will tell everyone what I really am". Broly looks back at the mountain. He looks at his tail as he wraps it back under the pelt. "Did I hurt anyone badly?" Broly was worried.

Lucy was about to speak up, "No, you're fine Broly Natsu just got hurt by a stray attack from Deliora.

The group meets back with the demons as they give the group the money. "Thank you for saving us! You are always welcomed back!" Moka smiled. Broly made three clones and the group took off. Where Lyon and his group fled to who knows where. All Gray was hoping that he changes his way. They were lucky that they had Broly, but what is Broly.

Broly and the group were going to take off, but Broly stopped them. "Wait here a second". Broly shot off towards the mountain as he found a woman on the ground. She was hurt and wounded and low on energy. Her energy was so low that it was hard for Broly to detect. Broly put his hand up and transferred some of his energy to her as it healed her wounds. Broly also found out that if he uses his Ki the right way it can heal one's body. While restoring a person's energy pool.

She was a pale-skin woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima.

Broly looked at her as she got up, she looked at Broly and smiles, "Thanks for that friend! The name is Ultear Milkovich! Nice to meet you". She stood up as she extended her hand.

"The name is Broly, Broly Morgan". Broly smiled. "I am assuming you tried to help fight Deliora?" Broly asked.

"Yeah, I was going to do so. I also have been on the hunt for my mother Ur". Ultear scoffed at the name.

"Sounds you don't love her?" Broly face tightened up.

"Yeah, I don't she abandon me when I was only a baby. I hate her for it, I want her dead". Ur scowled.

Broly was shocked as he took his journal out. "My father Arthur Morgan knew a woman named Ur. He encountered her on his travels as he sold her a tan fur jacket". Broly read off what Arthur said about Ur, "Today I met this beautiful young lady. I sold her a tan fur coat and her name was Ur. She just told me that she lost her baby girl named Ultear or something like that. That's a shame as the doctors told her that her daughter was ill which was weird. I don't know of any diseases that could ravage a little girl's corpse. Whatever the disease is I hope I don't come into contact with it. I hope that woman takes care of those two boys that she has with her". Broly finished reading it as he looked up at Ultear.

She fell on her knees as she had tears rolling down her face. Her mom didn't abandon her let alone leave her. She was stolen out from underneath her mom's nose. All this time she wanted to kill her mom for leaving her, but in reality, she loved now. All the terrible things she did, she wishes she can take it all back. She did so many horrible things, what can she do now. "Broly thank you for telling me that. I realized the things I have done…. They were horrible things…..". Ultear was crying.

Broly knelt down and did the only thing he knew to do, he hugged her and comforted her. "Then how about you stop what you are doing now. Arthur told me that it doesn't matter how you were brought up life. That doesn't make who you are, its what you do at the end makes you who you are". Broly smiled at her.

Ultear cried as she shoved her face into Broly's chest. She kept crying, "I know how about we go back to Fairy Tail. It's a place for you to call family. That's what we all are, we are one big happy family". Broly offered her the idea.

Ultear smiled, "I would love to, but I am on the Magic Council. Do you think I can ever see you again?" Ultear gave Broly a smile.

Broly smiled back at her, "If you need anything I will be at Fairy Tail! If you ever want to join! Please feel free to drop by or join!" Broly smiled.

Ultear smiled as she went on her tippy toes and pulled Broly's face to her. She pushed her lips against his as she kissed him. Broly was shocked and she pulled away, "Uhhh I don't know what happened but I don't think Erza is going to like this". Broly deadpanned.

"Oh? You're dating Titania? Oh well, I will make you mine~!" Ultear blew a kiss and disappeared from sight.

Broly sighed as he flew up and went back towards the others. Broly for whatever reason felt a real wave of war hitting him. Something was off as everything seemed off, whatever it was it does not feel good.

Broly couldn't be even more right.

Broly landed back with everyone as Gray asks where he went off to. "I met one of the members Magic Counsel. Her name was Ultear Milkovich, she was Ur's daughter". Broly was pretty shocked.

"Wait I don't remember her in Arthur's journal". Erza was confused.

Broly took the journal out as he moved back over the other pages. "Arthur was more than just a simple fur trader". Broly made a small Ki ball and made it appear behind one of Arthur's paper. Then words lit up began to glow a yellow color as there was even more writing. "These pages only react to Ki, so I think Arthur was more then just a fur trader" Broly looked at everyone.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoy! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	6. Phantom Lord's Mistake

Phantom Lord's Mistake

**Hello! Sorry that is has been a while! Please ENJOY! Anim3L0RD, greatorian, reaper of souls 115, espada6431, and Abaddon Oni**

Everyone was relatively quiet as Broly flew everyone home safely. Broly had no idea about this weird golden transformation. All he knew that the power made him so strong and his rage was very hard to control. After a few hours pass, they soon arrive back at their guild to find giant spikes inside of their guild.

"What the hell happen!" Natsu was burning with rage forgetting about his wounds.

"Natsu the hell happened to you!" Markov looked at the bandaged pink haired dragon slayer. Everyone in the group seemed to be pretty banged up accept Broly.

"It's a long story I will remove the spikes first. Markov, I need you to gather everyone into the guild I need to tell them who I am". Broly flies up as he begins to remove the large iron spikes from their guild.

When Broly was done pulling the spikes out everyone began to start repairing the guild for right now. They patched so it could survive a few bar fights that break out. This time not a single person was battling as they sat down to listen to Broly. Broly had to tell people who he was. It was time.

Just then everyone in the room fell asleep as a mysterious mand appeared. Broly looks up to see a man with a black cloak. Broly stared at him as he walked in shocked to see Broly. "How are you not affected by my magic?" Mystogan was shocked.

"Mystogan this is a new member of Fairy Tail his name is Broly and he is very powerful. He is well more powerful than any mage I have ever seen". Markov boasts about his child.

Mystogan nodded and went to grab a mission. Broly kept staring at him as he felt his energy it was similar too similar to Jellal's. "Jellal is that you?"

"I am not the Jellal you know". Mystogan vanishes leaving an upset Broly.

Markov has heard stories of Jellal from Erza, never in a million years did Markov think that was Jellal. Soon everyone began to wake up as Natsu pointed out, "What? You didn't fall asleep!" Natsu wiped his eyes.  
Broly was still stunned, but he had other tasks to think about right now. Broly stood up and unwrapped his pelt as he slung it over his shoulder. He unwrapped his tail from his armor. Many of the girls in the guild blushed as they saw Broly's muscles. They were very big and very well-toned, they were even bigger than Elfman. Broly allowed everyone to view his tail as everyone was shocked. Broly began to speak of his past.

Broly took about an hour to explain his past as he grew up with Arthur Morgan who he soon called his father. He learned that he was an alien after the day he died. Arthur wanted him to grow up to be a normal boy, so he kept that secret from him. The only other person who knew was Erza. Since it wasn't her secret she kept her mouth shut. Broly explained that he used to be from a planet called planet Vegeta. Broly went to his satchel that Erza carries in her space portal.

Broly pulls out a small little box as he pulls out a small box. **(A/N: Idk if it can be stored easily for the sake of the story the ship can be tucked away in a box rather than a capsule in Earthland no one would know what a capsule was). **

He tosses it to the side where there is room as a space pod appears. It was definitely otherworldly, as it wasn't functionable anymore. It was just there as proof that he was an alien. Everyone was stunned but Broly h toad proof his past that ties him back to his Alien heritage. Everyone just smiled, "Broly this is Fairy Tail we all come from different pasts that we didn't like or want people to know. Fairy Tail is a place for unwanted people to come together to be a family. Broly you are part of this family regardless if you're an alien or not". Erza walked up as she hugged Broly.  
"Thanks, Erza". Broly hugs her back. Everyone runs up as they gather around Broly.

Markov smiled, "Broly! Alien or not! You are part of my family! You are one of my children! You will always be part of Fairy Tail!" Markov smiles.

Everyone cheered once again as they decide to have a small party. Broly apologized to Natsu for hurting him, but Natsu waved it off. It just made him want to get stronger. Broly and Erza sat together on the side as Erza was eating a piece of strawberry cake. Broly was eating a bunch of food that Mirajane that was serving out. Then Cana sat up next to Broly as she jumped on his back as he was eating. "Cana?" Broly was confused.

Erza was too occupied eating her cake t realize Cana was trying to make her move. "Hey, Broly how are you doing my alien friend". Cana smiled.  
Broly deadpanned, "Could you not call me that". Broly sighed.

"Awwww Common! You gotta have a nickname in the guild! Like Natsu is the Salamander of Fairy Tail! You should take a name on! Like Erza has Titana! I know how about Broly! The Saiyan of Fairy Tail!" Cana smiled.

"I think that is too cheesy, I know he is an alien and he is a Saiyan". Mirajane came back as she rested her elbow on the table.

Cana leaned in close to Broly's face as he was eating. Broly swallowed as he looked at Cana confused. "Cana why are you so close?" Broly was starting to sweat bullets.

Cana leaned in closer as she kissed Broly which shocked the rest of the members in the guild. Broly backed up as he said, "W-What! Cana!" Broly turned his head to see an angry Erza as she stood up and put herself in-between Broly and Cana.

Everyone in the guild was about to feel the wrath of Erza. Cana was on the kill list for Erza. "Cana you got ten seconds to explain wyou'reour kissing my man!" Erza pulled her sword out.

"Well, you see I kinda have a thing for Broly I had an eye on him before you even did. I-I wanted to kiss him. I love him too ya know~!" Cana got closer to Broly.  
Erza walked towards her, "Broly is mine, and mine alone you understand!"

Cana back up as she looped around her and hugged Broly's arm into her chest. "Common Erza! You don't have any feminine charm! I've seen you trying to flirt! You sway your hips you look like your limping!" Cana moved her chest up and down on Broly's arm.

Broly gasp at the actions as he never had that close contact to a woman's chest before. Erza blushed, she knew isn't very feminine and she doesn't know how to flirt. God damn is she going to be beaten. Erza changed her clothes as she left on a red bra with short blue shorts and grabbed Broly's other arm. "Broly I am yours! You are mine!" Erza was mad as she was trying to win against Cana.

Broly sighed before anything got worse. He looked at Cana, "I'm sorry Cana, but I don't have the same feelings for you as I do Erza. I think you are a very beautiful girl, but I have Erza". Broly smiled.

Cana smiled in defeat, "Seems like you win this time Titana". Cana gives up a she goes and sits down grabbing a barrel of beer.

"Cana please don't be upset I do think you're a wonderful person though". Broly stopped her from drinking. "You can still be my friend". Broly grabbed her hand to go sit back down.

Cana smile, "Heh, if only if I would have went after you sooner". Cana smiled.

"What?" Broly did hear her.

"Oh, it nothing!" Cana smiled.

* * *

** Day After **

Markov had a hard night as he had to convince Natsu not to go attack Phantom Lord Guild. As Broly was making his way towards the Guild as he was meeting Erza on the way. Broly then feels some of his guildmates along with Erza's energy being low. Broly senses them in the middle of the city. Broly looked as he Team Shadow Gear along with Erza crucified to a tree. Broly floated up as he ripped the iron cuffs on them.

He was having a very hard time controlling his anger right now he wanted to go to this guild and destroy it. Erza had wounds all over her body. Her magical energy was low, they must have done something to her to. Broly laid them down as he gave them some of his Ki, it gave them energy, but didn't heal their wounds.

Markov was watching as Broly laid them down. On Erza's chest plate it said Phantom Lord Guild. Markov shouts at Cana and Lucy to take them back, **"No one does this to my children! THIS IS WAR LET'S GET BACK TO THE GUILD AND GET EVERYONE THIS IS WAR!" **Markov was released a massive amounts of magical energy which was making everyone except the mages quiver in fear.

Broly flew Erza and Levy back towards the guild as Lucy ran over to see what happened. Natsu was at the guild as he was shouting asking what happened. Markov entered the doors, **"PHAMTO LORD GUILD DARES ATTACK MY CHILDREN! ITS TIME FOR WAR GATHER YOUR ITEMS WE MARCH NOW!" **Markov was booming as Broly eyes were fading between teal and black.

Everyone marched out as Markov was taking the lead. Broly was stomping the ground as he was shaking the entire city as the earth cracked beneath them. Gray had ice coming off his body. Natsu had flames emitting from his elbows and mouth. Broly hair was spiking up golden as he was trying to control his anger. Markov saw Broly's anger, **"When we get there Broly I want you to blast a hole into their wall!"**

"**How about I destroy half of their roof and a hole in the wall!" **Broly was trying to contain his anger.

The group made their way as Broly flared his aura around his body. Any nearby rock or anything floated upwards from Broly energy. Broly charged an attack in his hand as he blew a hole into the guild. Broly stepped through first as his aura flared from white to golden as his hair stayed black. The Phantom guild members look at Broly in shock and fear. His aura he was giving off it was none like a normal mage.

Broly fired a beam at the roof as he blew away the roof as there was nothing left. Broly roared as he bulked up roaring. "RRRRAHHHHH!" Broly ran into the guild as he was followed by everyone else. Broly was able to keep his rage under control as his main goal was to defeat everyone who did what they did to Erza.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" Markov shouted as everyone followed in. More than half of the guild was already taken down by Broly. Broly kept walking towards the guild master.

"Your quite powerful such a shame you are part of that pathetic guild. That girl Titania didn't put much of a fight after Metsu and Aria casted their spell". Jose laughed at Broly.

Broly roared again as his hair transformed from black to golden as his eyes were teal. Broly bodied Jose as she slammed him into the wall. Broly kept screaming as he grabbed his head and started to run his face into the wall of the guild. Broly ran on the perimeter of the guild. Everyone was still battling as Broly threw Jose to the feet of Markov. Broly has calmed down as his hair returned normal.

Jose slowly sat up bloodied and beaten from Broly. Then Markov and Broly were caught off guard by Element 4's Aria and his Metsu Spell, which deprives him of his Magic and heavily damages Markov. Broly was unaffected by the attack. Broly quickly punched them into the ground. Jose weakly said, "We were hired by Lucy's dad to bring her back home". Jose, Aria, and Metsu disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"We need to get master back to the guild! NOW!" Macao ordered everyone to retreat. Broly tighten his fist as everyone had to head back. Hopefully, no one will attack Fairy Tail again. Broly put the beating into Jose.

Broly snarled at the remaining Phantom Lord members, "You attack or hurt anyone we care about, I'll blow this guild up". Broly shot a Ki blast at a nearby mountain blowing it up turning it into like a glass floor. Everyone in Fairy Tail retreated while Broly slowly watched as he backed up at the shock from everyone.

Meanwhile, Jose retreated into a deep location within the guild. He ate a weird magical bean which healed his wounds and energy. **(A/N: These are like Senzu Beans, but since this is Earthland they call them magic pills). **It was a secret bean that they found growing and harvested. Thankfully he had them he handed Metsu and Aria one as well.

* * *

** Back at Fairy Tail **

Broly found his way into the room where she and Markov were suffering from this weird magic spell Jose placed on them. Lucy was back at the guild taking care of Erza and Markov. They both were hit by the seemingly the same magic spell that effected Markov. Broly sat next to Erza as she was dead tired and so was Markov. Even with the Ki Broly gave Erza, it didn't replenish her magic which she needs. Ki only helped give her the energy to get up.

Broly goes through Arthurs's journal to try to find something. Arthur also use to write down ingredients he found for plants. He had to have written something down to help someone with magical power loss. He searched through as he found a picture of a plant that looked like a bean. It was a bean that sprouts when a magic user who uses water applies their magic to ordinary beans. Their water possess magical power which can heal any loss in stamina, energy loss, or wounds. Broly kept reading as the beans can be from anything.

Broly went to up to Mirajane as he asked for plain old bean seeds. Mirajane goes in back and pulls out two bean seeds. Broly gets a bowl and places dirt and the beans inside, "Can anyone use water magic?" Broly asked.

"Sorry Broly no one can use water magic, the only thing close the to water we got is Gray's ice make". Mirajane frowned.

Broly said, "Gay make a block of ice for me". Broly asked.

"How big?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, maybe the size of my head". Broly wasn't too sure.

Gray made it as Broly took it and he heated up his hand up with Ki. The ice began to melt turning into water as it watered the plants. The ice that was used with magic turned into the water which allowed Broly to water the plants. The beans began to grow as a green stalk was produced with 5 beans that grew off on the side. Everyone looked at Broly shocked. Broly picked a couple as he gave one to Erza and Markov.

Markov chewed the bean and swallowed he shot up his bed healed. "Wh-what?" Markov looked at his hands.

Erza sat up too as he magical energy was replenished. The two felt like nothing ever happened. Broly sighed a sigh of relief as he sat down on a chair. Erza and Markov stared at Broly. "Broly what was that?" Markov asked.

"Well, Arthur always did a lot of traveling. He written in certain pages about different plants. There so happen to be one to make a bean to replenish a person's energy and stamina". Broly open his journal to show them the page.

Markov looked at it as he read it, "Wow, I have never in all my years as a mage ever heard of these before". Markov looked at them. "What did Arthur call them?"

"Well, he called them Miracle Beans". Broly read the back page which had the name.

"Well god bless that man's soul he was certainly an incredible man". Markov nodded his head in admiration.

"So, Lucy those guys said that they were after you? They said your dad hired them to take you back". Natsu looked at Lucy concerned.

Lucy was shocked as she let a sigh out, Lucy went on to explain that she is from Heartfillia family. As the guild recovers and licks their wounds, Broly shoots up as he senses everyone from Phantom Lord Guild getting Closer. He walks outside and flies into the air to see the giant guild walking machine. Everyone goes outside as they see the giant cannon being charged up and ready to be fired.

"Everyone get down!" Broly prepares to block the attack, if anyone can block it would be Broly. Erza flies up as she charges the cannon, "ERZA NO!" Broly was going to try to move forward to stop her. Erza re-equipped her Adamantine Armor as she put up a shield. The cannon fires as it shot towards Erza at an unbelieve force. The attack blows up in Erza's face Erza falls out of her armor as Broly catches her. She only unconscious as Broly listened for her heart beat. "Erza! I could have blocked it! You didn't have to!" Broly upset, "You could have died!" Broly was worried and stern wither Erza at the same time.

"Baka Broly, I can't keep relying on you". Erza passes out as she falls into a sleep .

Broly sets her down as Mirajane and Markov carry her inside.

"Everyone! Prepare to battel!" Markov shouts as he hands Erza to Elfman and Mirajane. Everyone was going to go attack as Broly's body flared up with his golden Ki color. His muscles bugled out as the ground beneath him began to crack and fall apart. Broly let a scream out that shook the entire city of Fiore. "RRRRRRAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly let a scream out as his hair flared to yellow color and his eyes were blank white. His aura grew to new heights as it turned into a green color. His hair flared up even more as it turned to a greenish color.

Broly lets out another scream, "AHHHHHHH RAAHHHHH HAAAAA RAHHHHHHHHHH!" His body broke the suit of armor he was wearing as he shown of his body. Broly starts to look at giant guild as he flew it screaming all the way.

Markov and everyone was genuinely afraid of Broly. His power he has unleashed felt like he could destroy the entire country. Little did they know that Broly could actually destroy planets and solar systems with ease. Broly was on a level no one knew of.

Jose and the rest of the Guild were shocked, "FIRE! FIRE ANOTHER SHOT!" It was forced, but Jose used his magic and other people in the Guild t help fire another shot from the Jupiter Cannon.

Broly kept charging them as he screamed. The cannon charged up as it finishes and fires point blank into Broly's face. "BROLY!" Cana screamed as Erza opened an eyes to see Cana having tears run down her face. There was an explosion at the same time, Erza looked up as she was being held by Elfman.

"No… that wasn't Broly was it!" Erza said weakly.

Markov stood there angry that his children are being hurt left and right like this. Broly… not Broly….. is he? Is he actually gone? The smoke cleared as it show that there was nothing left in the way. Jose looked outside and began to laugh as Broly was no more. Cana had some tear in her eyes and well did the other Guild members.

Erza as hurt as she was put herself out of Elfman's grip as she fell on the ground. She forced her tired body to stand up to look for Broly. He was somewhere right? He had to be somewhere! He isn't dead! He can't be! Erza was scanning everywhere to look for Broly. "No". What came flying down was the pelt that was being worn by Broly came flying towards everyone's feet.

Everyone fell silent as they just lost their companion. Their family member, a friend, child, and a boyfriend. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza began to scream as the ear-piercing screams by a scarlet haired girl screamed.  
They screams were on par with a brunette's scream of pain which was coming from Cana. Natsu was gritting his teeth as flames were spewing from the sides. An ice mage had his face covered as ice began to appear on his arms. Mirajane did the take over magic as she was in her demonic form.

**A/N: BROLY DEAD WHAA? Well, that's a nice way to end it! I think I am done with this story sorry guys. I just don't see it anymore to write this. I feel like I have to force myself to make it. TitanFall007 Out! **


	7. Indestructible

Indestructible

**Hello! Don't worry your little heads! I am sure that Broly can pull through. **** Tahar Taibi, Demon War God, ark1997, crimson97, and Primarx. **

Just then from the sky, the clouds began to swirl in a circle as they turned green with a giant energy ball. The ball began to descend from the clouds as there was a small figure that was holding it in his hand. "RRROOAHAHHHH RRAHHHH!" Broly threw the giant Ki sphere at the Guild as the people jumped out. Jose, element 4 abandoned their Guild as the Ki sphere began to demolish it.

They ran away from the blast radius as far as they could. Others were hit by the blast radius as it turned the sky green. The explosion shook Fiore to the core as the Phantom Lord Guild was no more. Everyone in Fairy Tail was aghast to see Broly back. He flew up into the clouds and came back down with a giant Ki sphere. The attack obliterated their Guild turning it into nothing.

Jose and the rest of his guild were packing until he got their attention. "We are to do what we came here to do! Get Lucy and let's go! Elemental 4 and everyone else backs them up! I'm taking on Mr. Flashy over here". Jose walked towards Broly as he landed on the ground.

Broly kept growling like an ape, his muscles kept twitching with power. "You are very powerful, seems you don't have control over your power". Jose thought of using Broly against Fairy Tail, "Hey Broly Jose and the Phantom Guild is over there". Broly stopped and turned his head to look at Fairy Tail.

Since Broly was in a blind rage he looked at the guild as he let a roar out. "ROOAHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly launched himself at the Fairy Tail Guild. Broly got close as he brought his arm up read to smack everyone in Fairy Tail. Elfman used his beast transformation, Markov expanded his hand, Natsu and Gray stood there. "No! Don't! Broly Won't ATTACK US!" Natsu screamed.

Broly kept charging as Erza and Cana stepped out in front. Group. Cana had Erza wrap a hand around her neck to help Erza walk. " Broly clam down!" Erza shouted.

"RRRROOOOAAAHHHHAHHHHHH!" Broly screamed as he stopped flying.

Erza and Cana stood there not moving as Broly realized what he was doing. He stopped flying as he was walking towards them. Still, in a rage, he walked up and placed his hand out to grab them. Markov shouted, "BROLY NO!"

"MASTER STOP!" Erza shouted back at him.

Broly was shaking as he walked up to Erza and Cana. He picked them up as his grip was tight. Cana and Erza flinched at the tight grip. "Broly its me Erza! I am alright! I need you to calm down". Erza put her arms around his neck throwing the enraged Broly off guard.

Cana did the same as she hugged Broly, "Broly come back to us! You our friend not our enemy. You would never want to hurt me and Erza now would you? I know you love Erza you would never hurt her. I am your friend, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Cana kissed Broly on his cheek.

Erza grew a tick mark on her head, "CANA!"

"Sorry, Erza! I couldn't help it!" Cana giggled.

Broly started to grunt and grumble again, "E-E-E-Er-ER-Erza! C-Cana!" Broly dropped them as he held his hands to his face, "NO! I can't hurt them! I CAN'T! RRRROOAAHHHHH!" Broly backed up as he let another screamed out. His body was enveloped with a much calmer green. His body broke its skin as a green sphere around Broly.

The Sphere soon disappeared as Broly calmed down with his hair being a dark green. His pupils dilated with teal eyes having yellow around them. He was breathing heavily as he felt the new rush of controlled anger. His rage was no more, and he was himself. This time he was clam, as he had this power along with him. He was finally in control of his rage. "Erza, Cana I'm sorry if I scared you guys". Broly looked at them nervously.

"I'm just glad you're okay". Erza fell asleep as she fell on Broly tired.

Cana smiled as she placed a kiss on the Broly's lips leaving him stunned. "C-Cana!" Broly was shocked.

"Broly I know Erza loves you and I know you love her, but you think you could love me too?" Broly asked.

Broly blushed, "Let's talk about this later" Broly smiled as he began to turn around. "I need to take out the trash first". Broly flew off as he made his way back to Jose. Gray and Natsu wen to go stop the elemental four.

"Hmp! Just because you went ahead changed your hair color doesn't mean that you won". Jose smirked.

Broly disappeared and reappeared in front of Jose as he slams his fist into his stomach. Broly put his hands together and slammed them down on Jose's head. "ARRRRGGG!" Three of the elemental four left the fight from Gray. Natsu was fighting Gajeel somewhere.

Jose was laying in the ground as he was knocked out. Aria came running up, but Broly shot past the three as he made a quick U-turn and kicked Aria in the head. Sol couldn't move in time as Broly landed his fist into his face sending him flying. Finally, Totomaru was scared shitless as Broly flew up to him and grabbed his head. Broly lifted him up and then slammed his head into the ground.

Broly looked at Jose and the other guild members, he powers down. Broly looks at what was remaining of their guild. Aria stands up weakly as Sol and Totomaru stand up tired. "Take your master and leave, before I change my mind". Broly looks at them. They pick up Jose and flee the scene as Natsu comes walking back with Lucy in his arms.

"Seems you guys were able to take care of everything". Natsu came walking up smiling.

"Yeah, they left how it go on your end?" Broly smiled.

"Good, I beat up Gajeel! I got Lucy!" Natsu smiled as he held Lucy comfortably in his arms.

"Broly!" Erza came waking up tiered and sore.

"Erza, don't push yourself". Broly walked over to help her walk. Broly pulled out a Magic Pill that was in his pocket. "Here eat this". Broly hands her a magic pill.

Erza eats it as he wounds, and energy is refilled. Cana runs up and wraps her arms around Broly and kisses him again. "CANA!" Erza scrunches her face as Cana.

"Ya snooze ya lose Erza. I love Broly there is nothing you can do!" Cana winks at her.  
Erza walked up and finally sighed, "Broly you listen, and you listen closely. I love you, but if you are going to have more than one woman in your life. Grrrr, then I better be your number one!"

"W-what do you mean number one? You mean like my favorite?" Broly asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am asking you". Erza hugged the Saiyan.

Broly was starting to understand, "I love you too Erza". Broly smiled as hugged her. Erza jumped to wrap her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I love you too~!" Cana wrapped her arms around Broly.

Mirajane has been beat by Erza and Cana got one up on her. "Broly!" Mirajane walked up to Broly.

"Whats wrong Mirajane?" Broly looks at her confused.

"I understand you love Erza, but I won't let Cana get a leg up on me! When you first got here, I love you too!" Mirajane walked up to Broly.

"I-I uhhhh I uhhhh". Broly looks at her confused.

"Mirajane not you too!" Erza looks at Mirajane.

"This sounds funny! Three of the hottest girls in Fairy Tail fighting over Broly!" Cana walked up.

Erza was annoyed, "Ugh! Broly common!" Erza grabbed his hand and walked off.

"Where are we going?" Broly was asking.

"My room!" Erza stormed off.

"What could you possibly do with Broly?" Cana smirked.

Erza looked back, "He is mine, I am claiming it". Erza knew what she was doing. At least that's what she thought.

The two made their way back to Erza's room. "Erza what are doing?" Broly asked curiously.

Erza looks at him and blushes, "Claiming whats is rightfully mine". Erza was blushing harder.

"What do you mean?" Broly asked.

"I am in love with you Broly. I don't like Mirajane and Cana being all over you! I know they got more sex appeal than I do. Its difficult with the way I am! I-It's hard for me to trust others. Broly I trust you more than anyone else. I trust master and a few others; I love you a lot". Erza hugged Broly.

"I love you too Erza. You and I have been through a lot together. It's okay if you don't have that sex appeal like the others. Honestly, I don't truly understand it, I know that I like you a lot you're a great woman and I am a lucky person to have you". Broly picks her up and places Erza on his shoulders. Broly earned a "Eep!" when he picked her up.

Erza smiled as she blushed, "Broly you know what sex is?" Erza asked.

Broly froze up, "Ummmm yeah Arthur told me about that. He taught me about babies and all that stuff. I never really got around to the point how that happens". Broly scratches his chin.

Erza blushed, "I-I could kinda teach you". Erza thought about Broly without his clothes on.

**A/N: Now tell me you guys want a lemon with Erza and Broly? Is it too soon? Second, how does Broly, Erza, Cana, and Mirajane sound? I know Ultear seemed it was going to be a thing, but it won't ever come of it. **


	8. The Tower Of Memories

**Hello fan sorry for the very long wait. I got enough asks to bring this back to life. I'm too lazy to do the Loke Arc. This has nothing that Broly can do in it. So, I will skip straight to the Tower of Heaven. Mainly because I think Erza wasn't too much of a part of it. So, that was solely on Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Now on with the story and OHHH!!!! A shout out to diamondholder. He wanted to adopt this story. I lightly declined but offered him to create his own. So, go check him out and get him some good ratings!! Anyways let's start!!! **

The gang has received tickets from Loke. They were given the free time to go to the Akane Resort. They were taking a break while resting up from the Phantom Lord incident. Broly and the others were out on the beach. Broly has his swim trunks on with Erza in a purple Bikini. While Natsu had red, Gray, Blue, Lucy in a yellow bikini.

Broly was smiling as Erza and broly we're running around. Erza splashes water at Broly, Broly did it back...

Broly smiled as he lifted his hands in the air. He summoned a giant ass tsunami using his Ki. He picked it up and dropped it on top of Erza the others. Then he realized he over did it, he was able to fish everyone out.

He put them back on land and laid Erza out. He used Ki to remove the water in the others, "Ops". He rubbed the back of his head.

Erza learning a few things from Mira, she slams a frying pan over his head.

"OWWWWW!!" Broly rubbed his head.

Erza sighed, "I'm going to go take a nap for tonight".

"I could use one... can I join?" Broly scratches his head chin.

Erza smiles, "Only if you hold me tight", Erza smiled.

The two walked back to their room. Erza showers after Broly. The two lay down in one another's arms...

Well technically, Broly had his arm on her head. Erza has her arm in between his leg. Broly has his face too close to her chest. She wasn't wearing her armor so he could clearly see her boobs under her outfit. Erza's face was staring at his abdomen. It was a weird position.

The readjust and Broly has his arm over her body as the sleep next to one another. Erza falls into a deep sleep being held by her lover.

**Erza's Dream **

Erza was dreaming of the sight. She saw herself back at the Tower of Heaven. She watched as Jellal, her once close friend slaughtered her friends. She saw Rob dead, Sho and the other decapitated.

She found herself covered in blood, but it wasn't her blood. She found herself holding Broly's dead body. He was slowly dying in her arms, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out...". Broly went limp.

Erza had tears running down her face as she cried.

**Erza Woke up **

Erza shot up in bed as Broly was sitting her up trying to calm her down. "Erza! Calm down! Calm down!" Broly knew she been having these dreams for a while. A dream, a past, a life she couldn't shake.

Erza cried as tears went down her face, "how bad was it?" Broly asked.

"It was terrible!!!" Erza cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"W-What was in it?" He asked.

"You... Rob... Sho and the others... all dead". Erza cried.

Broly hugged her close and kissed her, "I will never leave you Erza. I am still stronger than Jellal, even if he is corrupted by Zeref. I will not die, I know I am strong. Remember I have you and you have me. We are in this together". Broly kissed Erza.

Erza kissed back with the same love and devotion she has towards Broly. She isn't girly as the others are, but Broly loves her regardless.

Lucy knocks speaking through the door, "Let's get ready for the Casino". Lucy walks away Leaving the two alone once again.

Erza reequips her rose dress with her hair up. "You look stunning my Scarlet Princess". Broly smiled.

Erza used reequip to change Broly's clothes to a suit. Black suit with a red tie to match Erza's outfit. They walk off into the casino with the others. They went and played games, which Juvia a exmember of the elemental four deduced to tag a long.

The group plays along and has some fun. Gray meets Juvia, Lucy hit the jackpot, and Natsu chewing on the slot machine after losing...

Broly and Erza were playing a game a cards, then Broly realizes the dealers have changed. He looks up to see Sho, their old friend from the Tower of Heaven show up. He played a hand of card the spelled, **D.E.A.T.H. **

There was a gun shot, the casino went dark. There was no light, but Broly held his hand out. However, he saw Sho using magic. Broly was magically trapped in a card.

Everything else happened really fast. Erza and Broly's old friend knew of Broly strength and power. So they got in and out just how Jellal wanted. There was hardly anytime for anyone to react.

While Broly was in the card he let a scream out. The wave of energy ripped the card breaking the card magic. He got out as the others came rushing in. The lights turn on, they all ask Broly who the hell they were.

Broly quickly explain the tower of heaven, how he and Erza knew them. He reached out for Erza's energy and found it, "You guys try not to lag behind in going after Erza". He shot off into the roof destroying part of the roof.

**With Erza**

Erza woke up looking around she saw she was tied to a post. Sho came walking up smiling, "Good to see you again sister".

Erza frowned, "Some way to say hi... sho why are you guys doing this? I didn't even know you guys survived!" Erza said shocked and angry.

Sho frowned, "You betrayer us... and Jellal".

"I thought you were killed! Also! Let me go, listen these ropes!! I-I want to change my outfit". Erza struggles.

"Millianna's ropes stop you from using magic. Besides, you look really pretty in it". Sho hugged Erza.

"Don't hug me!!" Erza snarled.

Sho shrugged his shoulder, "Jellal will revive Zeref". Sho walked away.

**With Broly **

Broly was angry, no one kidnaps his Erza. Even if it was his old friends, but why! Even if they were still alive. Why? Why would they do this to them! Broly kept flying as he hit a barrier on the way. "DAMMIT!" Broly screamed. He punched it shattering it to a million pieces. This leaves Jellal worried that they won't have enough time to do anything.

Erza arrives in the dungeon, where she was taken prisoner and beaten. Sho comes to brag, but there was a loud crash as Broly comes barging in. Sho was shocked to see Broly so soon, they just got Erza in chains.

Erza reequips her Heart Kreuz armor. She kicked him to the ground while he was distracted.

Sho sat back up enraged, "DAMMIT I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE! JELLAL TOLD US HOW BROLY WAS POWERFUL AND STRONG! BROLY WENT MAD AND KILLED ROB! THEN HE ALMOST KILLED US!!! WE KNEW THAT BROLY LOVED YOU, SO WE WANTED TO BREAK HIM AND LURE HIM HERE! BROLY WAS NEVER ONE OF US! HE NEVER WAS!!!"

Soon Simon came walking in as Broly said, "NO!!! I didn't hurt you!!! It was Jellal! He killed everyone! He blew up the ships!!! He is tricking you!!!" Broly shouted.

Erza agreed, "Broly would never do such a thing!!"

"LIES!" Sho screamed.

"They aren't lying Sho". The voice came from Simon as he walked into the room. "Jellal attacked us which awakened Broly's power. He killed Rob, then he almost killed Erza. That triggered Broly's rage". Simon sighed, "Jellal has been deceiving us".

"WHAT?!!" Sho was confused.

"It's true!" Erza shouted.

"NO!!! IT CAN'T BE!" Sho screamed.

It took a bit, but Simon explained the truth, he explained the events. That matched Broly's exactly.

Soon Broly looked up as it was already time to finish what he should have finished before... can he really kill Jellal if he needed to?

Broly looked up as he rose up into the air, "I will decide if I need to end Jellal... if I need to... I will". Broly float off as he destroyed the floors above him.

Broly came across weird group called Trinity Raven. Broly frowns, he charges at them with blinding speeds. He lariated the Rock N Roll looking couple. He then slams his fist into the Assassin Owl. He then kicked the Owl's jet pack breaking it instantly. Broly wasted no time as he flew above him landing a axe kick to his face taking him out instantly.

Broly lands on the ground blasting a hole into the wall. He throws them out into the water, so they wouldn't be hurt or possibly killed.

Erza finally catches up with Sho and Simon. They find most of Trinity Raven out for the count. Then a person named Ikaruga steps up, she shows she is a swordsman. Broly was going to fight, but Erza steps up. "Broly let me do my part. This place is going to pay for the hell it out is through. The pain, suffering!! I want help in bring it down!" Erza charges Ikaruga with her reequipping her Heaven's Wheels Armor.

Ikaruga breaks the armor quickly leaving a injured Erza. Erza backs up, but Broly stops her from moving forward, "Calm down Erza, you can beat her. Stop using armor to constantly protect yourself from others. You can open up to a big brute like me. You can open up and feel comfortable for others".

Erza sighed, she shook the idea. She reequipped her strongest armor Purgatory Armor. She went to attack, but Ikaruga broke It with ease, "Pathetic this is what Fairy Tail has to offer? Is this the best that the Titannia can do? The Scarlet Princess?" Ikaruga scowled.

Erza grits her teeth, "Erza you need to focus, stopping hiding yourself". Broly looked at her.

Simon looked at Broly and smiled, _"Erza you found yourself a man who loves you for who you are. I don't think I'd ever get a chance to tell you how I felt about you"_. Simon sigh smiling shaking his head.

Erza sighed, "Your right Broly, I need to stop hiding myself... I need to open up... how can I do it? I don't have the looks like the other girls! I don't know how to act! That's why I don't show myself! That's why I use armor! I feel stronger with it!" Erza complained.

"I feel like I'm farther away from you. If you always use armor, how can I become closer with you?" Broly asked.

Erza turned her head to look at Broly I'm shock, "He really feels like that about me? He... wants me to... open up just like that?"

"Erza you're an amazing girl, I love you very much. You need to understand, that no matter how much armor you wear. I will love you, but the more armor you wear the harder it is for us to be close. You would feel closer to us and lighter if you fought for us. Your friends! This is what family if for Erza!!! Fight for us!!" Broly roared.

Erza was wide eyed, she then smiled and let a chuckle out, "Thanks Broly... you Damn idiot, I swear your just like Arthur". Erza remember a quote Arthur had in his journal.

Erza sheds her armor as she reequipped a simple cloth lining around her chest, flame shorts, a katana and her hair up in a ponytail. She got into a stance ready to fight. Broly smiled, "That's the girl I know and love". Broly stood there watching as Erza was going to take this person down.

"I'm ending this!! For my friends who were tricked!!! The grandfather we called Rob!! For Broly and I! This our power!!! This is the power of FAIRY TAIL!" Erza charges Ikaruga as she charges Erza. One swing of swords, one swinging motion, 3 seconds is all it took. Ikaruga is down on the ground with a shattered sword.

Erza smiles, she wobbled weakly, but Broly catches her and hands her a Magical Pill. She eats it and is restored back to full magic. Broly looks up and says, "Erza, he wants to use you to get to me. If he wants me he will get me, but I'm not going down without a fight. You, Mira, and Cana would kill me over again if I died".

"Yeah we will, you better come back safe you idiot!" Erza brought Broly in for a kiss.

"Remember were fighting for us, friendship, love, and our family". Erza smiled.

"Glad my words go through to you". Broly smiled.

"What? You think I look sexier without all this armor?" Erza asks as Broly blushes and rub the back of his head.

"I'd be lying if I said no". Broly rubbed the back of his head.

Erza giggles, "I'll get everyone out, what are you going to do with the tower?"

"Blow it to hell, this is where these hellish nightmares end". Broly flies up breaking the roof, Broly notices the material of the place was weird.

Broly flies to the top as he lands finding Jellal sitting in his throne tapping his fingers, "What a shame... seems all my minions were too weak against you... your strong Broly... that's why I'm going to kill you... use you to resurrect Zeref". Jellal stands up and surrounds his body in magic.

"You've grown stronger Jellal". Broly looks at him.

"Yeah I have". Jellal smiles.

"I've grown stronger!! RRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!" Broly shouts as his body buff up and his eyes turn teal with yellow color around his teal center. His green turns to a darker green as his body is radiating power.

Jellal was taken back how strong Broly really was. "Your power!!!! HOW!!! HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG!!!!" Jellal screamed.

Broly frowned, "I got strong to protect the people I care about. Natsu, Gray, Master Makarov, Lucy, Cana, Mira! Most of the all!! The woman I've fallen in love with!! EEZA SCARLET!! YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG SAIYAN!!!" Broly charges Jellal smashing his shoulder into him at blinding spreads. He then grabs his foot and spins Jellal around like a rag doll. Broly throws Jellal and open his mouth, "THIS NIGHTMARE!!! IT ENDS HERE!!!" Broly fires a green bean engulfing Jellal. There was an explosion as Jellal's body hit the floor.

Jellal weakly gets up, "TCH!!! DAMMIT HOW!!! HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!!!!" Jellal slowly got up as Broly walked up.

"Jellal I don't know what Zeref told you, but this? This is not right. Zeref is not he answer to whatever your looking for!" Broly wanted to give Jellal one last chance. Maybe he could snap Jellal out of this.

Jellal stood up, "I must!!! Zeref must be revive!!" Before anything more could be said Broly chopped the back of Jellal's neck. He would deliver him to the council.

Broly picked Jellal up and flew towards a boat in the distance. Everyone including Makarov and the other Magic Council smiled, "Good job son, I'm proud of you. After this I'm requesting you to take the Wizard Saint Trials". Everyone was smiling with Natsu and the others. Erza was there smiling as she was sitting on a crate on the side.

Broly flew back up and lifted his hand in the air. A giant green sphere was made Broly smiled, **Fairy Bomb**! He threw it at the tower destroying in a green explosion. Broly smiled, "May our nightmares end, and our dreams be reality".

Erza walked up and hugged Broly, "We did it Broly... a past we can finally out behind us".

Broly smiled, "Let's move forward together, as a family".

Erza smiled, "You know that was reckless running in there blind at Jellal".

"Well what can I do. Maybe our kids will inherit that from me". Broly smiled.

"Ha, I hope not. We will just have to see". Erza touched her belly.

Broly leaned in as Erza leaned in and kissed one another. "Kids??!!!" Makarov shouts.

Erza turned her head blushing, "It was... a little after we defeated the Phantom Lord incident. I said I was claiming what was rightfully mine".

"You saying your pregnant!!" Makarov shouted.

Erza blushed harder, "NOOO!!! It's just that... we don't know yet... we're just hoping... that's all".

**A/N: How's that!!! Too soon with the kids??? Idk maybe if so I can delete this scene at the end. I will do a flashback Lemon next chapter so keep your underwear and panties on boys and girls. Until next time see ya! TitanFall007 Out**!


	9. Berza's Night

Berza's Night

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I have been very busy, and I will try to post more. I did get a new computer, so trying to get used to it is hard. The feel is smooth and fun to type with, it's super sensitive and responsive. So, hopefully, I can spell better, my grammar well… I hope I can just get better. Honestly, grammar has never been my strong suit. I know it can kill a story, but I do try guys I really do. Remember, English was NOT my first language. Chinese was, Chinese has no conjugates. I decided that it would be too early to have Erza pregnant. No one said or wanted anything. So, I will hold off the pregnancy or anything like that until later. I also decided to make it where Cana and Mira have to earn their spot with Broly. I Definity know that Erza would be very protective of Broly. Don't worry! It's still Erza, Cana, and Mira with Broly! Also, Erza and Broly is Berza! **

* * *

Broly, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy all arrive back to the mainland with Makarov. They arrive back with the guild fully guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design, including an open-air café, a souvenir shop, a pool, an amusement center, and everybody is now allowed to access the second floor. "I like the look; it definitely makes the place feel new". Broly walked up to it smiling.

Ezra and the others were wide-eyed and awing. Their guild was newly made after the phantom guild attacked. This made Erza blush as she remembered the night after they defeated them.

* * *

** Flashback **

Erza was angry as Mira and Cana were trying to hit on her man. Erza pulled Broly into their room that Broly had paid rent monthly for. "Erza calm down! Let's relax, we won and drove Phantom Guild away!" Broly gave Erza a hearty smile.

* * *

** Lemon **

Erza closed the door with Broly still looking at her, "You idiot I swear. Your too easy for Cana and Mira to manipulate you. You better I am your number one! I will always be so!" Erza looked at Broly.

Broly rubbed the back of his head, "Erza you're my scarlet princess. You were my first love and always will be". Broly brought her in close kissing Erza on her lips.

Erza pushed in harder as she pushed Broly on the bed. Broly looked at her surprised as she began stripping. She gently took her armor off and began taking her skirt off. She took her boots and let her belt and sword down. She then took off her blouse and revealed her underwear. She was wearing a black lace bra and panties. She looked at Broly, "Broly did Arthur teach you about things like this". Erza was red as her hair.

Broly understood remembering some lessons from Arthur. John told Broly a bit more so, Broly has an idea of what to do. Broly stood up taking his outfit off earning a redder blush from Erza. Erza gazed over his muscles, they were tight and really developed. They were really well toned and built. Broly had his boxers left on as Erza saw the large bulge. This left Erza worried for her… nether regions.

Erza walked over as Broly held her close giving her a warm and comforting hug. Erza looks up and smiles. Broly leans in kissing Erza while he helps take her bra off. Erza and Broly have a heated make-out session trying to fight for dominance. In the end, Broly lost to Erza as she took the lead. She forced her way into Broly's mouth as they kissed.

Erza knelt as she began slipping off Broly's underwear. Erza then was smacked in the face suddenly by Broly's large shaft. Broly's shaft was already semi-hard, Erza looked at Broly's member as she gasped, "I-It's so large… Broly!" Erza put her hands on Broly's dick. Her hands barely even covered 1/4th of his dick.

Broly rubbed the back of his head, "Is it weird?" Broly asked worriedly.

Erza shook her head no replying to his question, "It's just that I have never seen anything like this before… it has to be close to ten to eleven inches!" Erza saw how large it was. _"How does he keep this thing normal! How!" _Erza shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head, "I will do my best for you Broly". Erza said with a smiled.

Broly smiled, "Don't push yourself if its too much we can stop". Broly reassured Erza.

"No! I- I want to do it! If not… then Cana or Mira will take your first". Erza mumbled the last part.

"What?" Broly asked.

"Nothing! Just shut up and let's just enjoy this". Erza began to do her best lubricating Broly's shaft. She licked and kissed, she rubbed it. Broly let out some moans and grunts. This was a feeling that he would have never imagined being this good.

Erza took off her panties as she had Broly lay down. She straddled him as she looked down. Their tips touch as Erza blushes with Broly blushing as well. This was the moment, their first time with one another. Erza was definitely nervous, _"How can something that massive fit inside of me! It's so large! I-I don't even know how he is this big!" _Erza was worried.

Broly saw Erza's worry and discomfort, "Erza, go easy. I am not forcing you to do this if it hurts you". Broly said worriedly.

"NO! If I don't do it! Mira or Cana will steal you away! You're the only person who I feel even feel comfortable with! With you… I feel like I can be myself! Let myself go!" Erza shouted at Broly as she was still straddling him.

Broly smiled, "Then let's do it together… let's go slow and at a pace where you love it". Broly leaned in kissing Erza, Erza blushed and kissed back.

"I love you, Broly". Erza smiled.

"I love you too Erza". Broly looked at Erza as she was sitting on top of him, "Erza do you want to start a family?" Broly asked.

Erza looked down and smiled, "I would love a family, but… I think its best that we waited. I can place a magic seal to make sure I don't get pregnant". Erza put her hand on her stomach as a seal appeared.

Erza slowly went down as Broly's dick began to spread her folds. She grunted and squeezed her eyes tight. She slowly went down as some of Broly's membrane pushed through. Erza moaned as she felt Broly's membrane penetrating. Broly went in further as there was a trickle of blood. That was a sign of Erza's hymen was broken. Erza smiled, "I made you mine~". Erza leaned in kissing Broly.

Broly went to push further as Erza let a small scream of pleasure. Broly was in with nine inches and only two more to go, "I'm sorry I can't get all of it in". Erza was already sweating and trembling.

Broly smiled, "its okay Erza lets start making you feeling better". Broly began to pump in and back out with Erza forgetting about the pain. All she could think of is how he was thrusting in and out of her. She felt his dick rub against her walls, she kept wanting to keep him inside. Broly kept grunting feeling Erza trying to suck him back inside.

Broly kept thrusting until he felt his climax with Erza already hitting her 8th climax, "Erza… I-I am!" Broly grunted.

"DO IT!" Erza moaned with joy and happiness. After her climaxes, she was getting annoyed that Broly wouldn't release, but she knew she could do it.

"I'm! CUMMING!" Broly shouted as his hair turned green with his eyes dilated green. He shot his load like a beam causing Erza's stomach to grow. Erza moaned as she felt the Ki enhanced cum rushing into her belly. If she didn't put that seal up, she definitely would have gotten pregnant.

The two went at it for a few hours. Broly and Erza did many positions, with Erza also throwing on her seduction armor. This armor is composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with pink-colored panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears writing on the blade, "Come on Broly". Erza winked at Broly pulling her pointed finger and Broly winking.

Broly and Erza kept going until the break of dawn until they slept in each other's arms for the rest of the day.

**End of Lemon **

**A/N: I know it's short, but do not worry! I planned on keeping the lemon separate. I will get to the arc later! See ya next chapter! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	10. Battle For Fairy Tail

Battle For Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter. If you have or haven't been reading my other stories. I have finally moved back to college. So, I will be posting more and making more chapters. So, I will try to get chapters out more often. However, I do have a heavier load in classes this year. So, Idk how often I will be able to write. I will be able to post something every other day or every day depending on classes and homework. I got classes during the entire week. So, I'll catch you guys later! **

The next day Broly was walking with Erza to Fairy Tail. Broly finds Juvia and Gajeel in the guild with the Fairy Tail mark. They were Ex-Phantom Lord guild members. Broly doesn't remember fighting them, but he did like how they turned over a new leaf. Then Broly sees Natsu approaches Gajeel and begins to argue with him. Despite Gajeel's past actions, Makarov believes that he is not a bad guy but agrees with Erza that he should be monitored, for the time being, to make sure he is not a spy. The lights are suddenly turned off and Mirajane begins to sing to her guildmates and all the guild members enjoy her beautiful song. However, Mirajane is interrupted when Gajeel accidentally steps on Natsu's foot, causing the two to fight and begin an all-out guild war, which is only stopped when Makarov, knowing that the reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine will be visiting the guild the day after, uses his Giant Magic to scare his "children".

Broly sighed as Erza was aggravated with a tick mark on her head. "Broly," Erza says crossing her arms.

Broly lets a sigh out, Broly raises his Ki up as he lets a scream out. Everyone froze as Erza spoke, "You idiots! We just had this guild renovated! Natsu! Take your fight with Gajeel outside! Cana control your drinking! You take your dancing outside! Wakaba gets rid of that filthy habit! Nab! I thought I see by the mission board! Take a mission already!" Erza shouts at everyone.

* * *

** Next Day **

Lucy prepares herself accurately to be ready for the interview, and Gajeel is shown having tied up and gagged a scared Mirajane, staring at her with a menacing look. As promised, a reporter named Jason arrives to interview the guild members and Lucy tries her best to appeal to him. Seeing that Jason is interviewing all the other guild members and ignoring her, Lucy tries to get his attention by changing into a bunny girl costume, planning to dance on the stage. However, her plan is interrupted by Gajeel, who is revealed to have gotten rid of Mirajane because, wanting to be closer to his new guildmates, he wanted to sing a song of his own composition called "Best Friend". However, he sings so poorly that the members start throwing tomatoes at him. The events are recorded by an overjoyed Jason, whose article causes Fairy Tail's reputation to get even worse. A man with a long beard covered in a torn hooded cape is shown getting hold of one of the magazine's copies and sheds tears while looking at Lucy's picture and pronouncing her name.

Days after the article about Fairy Tail has been published, Laxus Dreyar, in another town, spots a group of men laughing at the article about Fairy Tail. After seeing Laxus, the group is intimidated and runs off. Laxus then sees Zatô, a member of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Zatô begins to belittle Laxus, who gets irritated and knocks him unconscious with one powerful attack. After defeating Zatô, Laxus expresses his anger and rage, blaming Makarov for Fairy Tail's bad reputation.

* * *

** Next Day **

Broly and Erza came walking into the guild looking for jobs. They find Lucy is trying to look for a job that she can do by herself so that she can pay her rent since Gray was ordered to accompany Juvia, Erza is getting her armor repaired, and Natsu is still feeling the after-effects of eating Etherion. Lucy has a possible job contract which is stolen away by Gajeel before she can reach it, something which makes her angry, with the Iron Dragon Slayer laughing the matter off and leaving. Gajeel is later confronted by Jet and Droy, who still haven't forgiven Gajeel for his past actions. Angered that Gajeel has joined the guild after having destroyed it during the guild war, Jet and Droy begin to attack him, while Levy tries to tell them to stop from the sidelines. Though Jet and Droy continue their assault on him, Gajeel refuses to defend himself or fight back. Just as the two stop to ask him why he isn't fighting back, Laxus arrives and begins to pulverize Gajeel as well, blaming him for destroying the old Fairy Tail building and further ruining the guild's reputation.

As Laxus attacks Gajeel with his Lightning Magic, Jet, Droy, and Levy try to stop him, after realizing that Gajeel didn't defend himself since he wanted to be recognized as a fellow member of Fairy Tail. Irritated by the team, Laxus attacks them with a bolt of lightning. As it is about to hit Levy, Broly steps in grabbing Laxus's hand. Broly tightens his grip on Laxus causing him to get down on one knee in pain. "Stop it Laxus". Broly gives Laxus a death stare. Laxus grits hit teeth and rip his hand away from Broly. Gajeel then leaves, saying that he has work to do. An angry Laxus leaves as well and, with his tolerance at its limit, promises to himself that he will have Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel you're a fellow guild member. Don't you forget it". Gajeel hears Broly say that. Gajeel walks away with a smile on his face.

"We need to keep an eye on Laxus, this isn't like him. To attack other guild members". Erza looked at Broly concerned.

"Yeah, I heard you Erza". Broly looked back at Laxus leaving the scene.

"Common Broly, I need to get ready. I am participating in the Miss Fairy Tail". Erza smirked.

Broly was confused until he remembered the poster paper Erza showed him earlier. "Well, we should be on our way then". Broly smirked as Erza hugged his arm pulling him along.

They walked inside as Erza disappeared behind the stage. Broly waited for the girls to come out for the judging. Lucy hurrying towards it and Juvia being revealed as a participant too. Max Alors acts as the announcer, and presents the contestants one after another: Cana Alberona first appears and uses her Magic Card to infatuate the crowd. Juvia then uses her Water Magic to charm the crowd. Mirajane then ruins the mood by doing a few weird transformations but when Erza uses her re-equip magic, the crowd gets back in the mood.

Erza was wearing an armor composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with pink-colored panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears writing on the blade, this being "Come on Boy".

Broly liked it as this was Erza's outfit was very revealing. Broly liked it since it was his girl that he fell in love with. Broly saw the other guys ogling Erza, so he let it slide. He wanted Erza to win, otherwise, he would have flatted all the pervs in the guild. Then, when Lucy finally begins her act, Evergreen suddenly appears, claiming to be the rightful winner, and turns Lucy to stone through the use of her Stone Eyes, revealing to have done the same to all the other contestants, much to everyone's dismay.

Broly was shocked as Evergreen did this to everyone. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe appear as well before the shocked eyes of the other guild members. Laxus states that they'll be playing a game to decide the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and that the petrified girls will be kept as hostages to prevent their guildmates from breaking the rules of the game. Natsu, pumped and by no means shocked or afraid, seems to approve of the contest, gets ready for battle.

Broly was angry as Erza was a frozen statue. Broly storms up on the stage, but then a bolt of lightning strikes the ground. Then Laxus arrives as people start fleeing the scene. "Laxus! What is the meaning of this!" Makarov shouted.

Laxus put his arm out the statue of Lucy, "Just try and stop me, old man! Fairy Tail's reputation has been going down! Because you don't enforce anything! We are being made fun of and you do nothing! Broly I expect you to see you".

Broly went to attack, but then Freed places a spell on him. Broly couldn't move as Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Tribe leave. Before they left, Natsu tried to attack Laxus but is knocked out by Laxus's kick.

Soon after they leave, Broly lets a roar out as he broke out of Freed's spell. Broly looked over at Erza as she had a new outfit on. She was wearing a maid outfit with her hair up in a ponytail. Broly walked over as he looked at Erza in her statue form. He put his hand on her head as he sent Ki through Erza's body. Erza's statue's body began to crack as she was free of the spell. "How?" Makarov was shocked.

"It was her eyes that made it different. I can't free the others, I just helped make a barrier around her. So, it made the spell wear off faster". Broly was happy it worked. So, he went up and put barriers up around the other girls. He didn't want anything to happen to them. However, it didn't break them from the shell.

"Alright then let's go get Laxus". Erza commanded.

"Be careful my children. Laxus has thunder palace active". Makarov was upset and angry at Laxus.

Broly and Erza went to leave as he phased through a barrier. However, Natsu who just woke up ran over to try to fight Laxus, but couldn't. The barrier wouldn't let anyone older than 80 phases through it. Broly looked at the barrier, but couldn't touch it. He wasn't older 80, well hope he wouldn't be older than 80. However, Natsu and Gajeel unable to phase through it. It was unnatural since they are only 18. "Alright then, I'm going to Laxus. Erza, I am counting on you to take care of Evergreen and Freed if you can".

"Will do Broly." Erza's face got serious, but before she did. Erza leaned in a pressed her lips against Broly's.  
"Go get him Broly." Erza smiled.

"You got it Erza." Broly flew off as Erza starts running looking for Evergreen.

**A/N: Alright! That's it then. I will be ending this here as I want to think about the battle. I need some way to make it somewhat interesting, but also one-sided. We know that Broly will destroy Laxus. I'll see you guys next chapter! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


End file.
